24 ans après
by Expensive-taste
Summary: PRIAPISMUS 3 ! La suite et fin (en 3 parties...) de la désormais série... Nous retrouvons donc Harry et Drago 24 ans après le sort jeté par le Serpentard à l'issue de leur nuit mouvementée...
1. Partie 1

**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! J'ai encore réussi à coincer ma chère Bérénice qui nous à donc pondu Priapismus 3 : 24 ans après... Bon, mais maintenant, c'est la der des der, hein ! Y'en n'aura plus d'autres (lol), vous comprendrez avec l'épilogue.**

**Et encore merci pour toutes les reviews des non-inscrits par avance !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Partie 1

.

Harry soupira : l'après-midi se promettait d'être long… Il prit la première feuille sur la pile que lui avait apportée sa secrétaire et commença la lecture. Ainsi qu'il l'avait prévu, le temps s'étira _très_ lentement, heureusement pour lui, son bras droit vint en interrompre le cours en lui signifiant qu'une nouvelle information concernant l'affaire des potions frelatées ouvrait la voie vers un nouveau développement.

Le jeune Directeur des aurors, trop heureux d'échapper à sa corvée quotidienne, se hâta de se rendre à la salle de réunion pour examiner les preuves. Celle-ci ressemblait un peu à ce qui se faisait chez les Moldus, d'ailleurs, depuis la fin de la guerre, 22 ans plus tôt, « l'artisanat » Moldus avait envahi le monde sorcier. Sous l'égide d'Arthur Weasley, nommé Directeur des relations avec les Moldus, de nombreuses inventions non-sorcières y avaient trouvées leurs places. L'électricité tout d'abord, puis la radio, la télévision, le téléphone portable, l'ordinateur et bien d'autres choses encore avaient révolutionnées le monde clos et préservé des sorciers. Les gouvernements Moldus avaient activement participé à l'introduction de ces nouvelles technologies chez leurs voisins car ils pensaient, avec raison, que l'ignorance engendre la peur et qu'il était donc préférable pour eux, après l'expérience Voldemort, de partager leur mode de vie avec ce monde à part que constituait les sorciers. D'ailleurs, pour que les plus jeunes soient baignés dans cet esprit, le cours de « Connaissance du monde Moldu » était devenu obligatoire dès la première année.

Le directeur Potter n'avait pas du tout le même style que son prédécesseur, Arnoulf Prescott, homme méritant s'il en était, mais se considérant comme au dessus de la mêlée. Nommé le plus jeune directeur à cette place depuis la création de cette section d'élite de la sécurité sorcière, l'ancien Gryffondor ne voulait pas se retrouver coupé de sa base et tenait à garder un contact avec ses subordonnés, aussi prenait-il personnellement en charge les affaires les plus importantes qui échouaient entre leurs mains. Evidemment, cela avait pour corollaire de faire s'accumuler les tâches administratives qui lui incombaient. Au début, il avait du jongler avec ça et croulait sous la paperasse, avant de prendre la décision de s'adjoindre un bras droit en la personne de Jonathan Price, ancien Serdaigle qui avait raté ses examens d'aurors à cause des branches pratiques mais avait très brillamment réussit celles théoriques… Leur binôme fonctionnait à merveille et permettait à Harry de délaisser son bureau pour le terrain.

Il avait toujours été un homme d'action et ce n'était pas à 40 ans que ça allait changer, même si les mages noirs étaient quasiment inexistants à présent, les activités des aurors avaient un peu changé, se rapprochant de la police criminelle Moldue.

Depuis qu'il avait épousé Ginny, juste après avoir été diplômé de l'école des aurors, sa vie avait pris une tournure plus tranquille malgré les missions parfois périlleuses. Il était l'heureux papa de trois enfants en pleine santé dont les deux ainés, James et Albus avaient intégrés Poudlard, le premier à Gryffondor et le second à Serpentard, au grand dam de sa belle-famille. La cadette, Lilly, devrait attendre encore un an avant de les suivre et s'impatientait. Sa femme avait fait une courte carrière en tant que poursuiveuse chez les Harpies avant d'entrer comme chroniqueuse sportive au Chicaneur à la naissance de son deuxième garçon. Elle avait été soulagée de le voir accéder à ce poste car elle espérait qu'il se calmât un peu et lui consacrât un peu plus de temps, mais ce fut le contraire qui survînt.

C'est un Harry souriant qui poussa la porte de la salle en lançant un tonitruant « bonjour ! ». Les hommes et femmes présents lui répondirent chaleureusement car tous appréciaient cet homme simple et direct. Sa nomination avait bien fait grincer les dents de quelques vieux barbons qui aspiraient à prendre la place, mais rien de bien méchant : qui mieux que l'Elu pouvait occuper cette position ?

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

L'agent Stephen Perks lui tendit un parchemin qu'il parcouru rapidement avant de le relire plus attentivement. Il s'agissait d'une dénonciation anonyme concernant les ateliers de potions Malefoy. Le corbeau impliquait directement le directeur-chercheur Drago Malefoy dans les magouilles visant à écouler des stocks de potions impropres à l'utilisation qui étaient revendues via un circuit parallèle. La lettre semblait bien documentée et donnait de nombreuses précisions, peut-être s'agissait-il d'un ancien employé qui désirait se venger ? Ou d'un concurrent mal intentionné, ou encore d'un ennemi que le blond s'était fait durant la guerre.

- Vous avez fait les vérifications d'usages ? demanda-t-il machinalement.

- Bien sûr, mais il n'y a rien à en tirer. C'est un papier courant vendu en grande quantité, l'encre est elle aussi banale, du bleu vendu par hectolitres chaque année, pas de trace d'empreinte ou d'éléments étranges.

- Hum… et l'analyse graphologique ?

- Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un homme d'âge mûr avec une certaine instruction, le vocabulaire est varié, il y a peu de fautes, le style est concis, sans fioriture. Voilà, c'est tout. Qu'en pensez-vous chef ?

- Malefoy, hein ? C'est un gros poisson, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine de creuser dans ce sens, peut-être devrons nous même faire une perquisition chez lui… Lysbeth !

- Oui chef ?

- Trouvez moi tout ce que vous pourrez sur Malefoy et ses entreprises, en particulier les ateliers de potions, ses fournisseurs, ses clients, tout, il n'a jamais été un vrai Mangemort, mais il avait des accointances avec certains d'entre eux, sa réputation est nickel aujourd'hui, alors il faut absolument éviter un faux pas…

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas revu son ancien rival d'école depuis qu'il lui avait évité la prison grâce à son témoignage et comme il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains, il avait écopé d'une peine avec sursis. Son père quant à lui pourrissait à Azkaban avec d'autres Mangemorts, les détraqueurs ayant été chassés, la peine de mort avait été abolie. L'ex-Serpentard pouvait il réellement tremper dans ce genre de magouilles ? Il était riche à million, à quoi cela pourrait-il bien lui servir ? Il secoua la tête. Inutile de se prendre le chou maintenant, il attendrait le rapport pour se décider.

Il décida de revoir un peu le dossier avec Perks et il partit à 20h15 sans s'être aperçu de l'heure.

- Ginny va me tuer… grommela-t-il.

En effet, la rouquine l'accueillit fraîchement et Harry rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

- Ah, te voilà, c'est pas trop tôt… fit sèchement la rousse, je t'ai gardé ton repas au chaud, mais n'en fait pas une habitude !

Sur ce, et sans un regard, elle tourna les talons et disparut dans le salon.

Le brun soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il « oubliait » de la prévenir de son retard… plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait en décalage avec son épouse, même s'il comprenait son point de vue. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être pris dans un carcan et s'il aimait sa femme et ses enfants, son travail lui permettait de s'échapper. Il avait au fond de lui une sensation de manque qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer ni à combler. De l'extérieur, ils formaient le couple parfait, Ginny était toujours aussi belle, souriante et pleine de vie et lui aussi, pourtant un malaise d'insinuait entre eux. La crise de la quarantaine ? Pourquoi pas, ils étaient des gens normaux après tout ! Il chassa ses idées et dégusta l'escalope Stroganov concoctée par celle qui avait hérité, à sa plus grande satisfaction, des capacités culinaires de sa mère.

Il soupira à nouveau en se levant pour se rendre dans le salon. Il devait s'excuser de son indélicatesse et peut-être aussi « prouver » à sa femme qu'il ne voulait pas la négliger… seulement, il subissait une petite baisse de régime à ce niveau là, alors que Ginny semblait au contraire avoir des besoins plus importants. Il aimait faire l'amour, comme tout homme normalement constitué, mais peut-être parce qu'il n'avait connu qu'elle, il trouvait leurs ébats de plus en plus fades, trop routiniers. Pourtant il n'avait jamais été tenté de la tromper malgré les nombreuses sollicitations dont il avait été la cible. Il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et entra.

Pas de réaction. Bien, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y assis près, mais pas trop, de Ginny. Toujours rien. Pas mécontent de son indifférence, il fixa la télévision et comprit immédiatement l'état mutique dans lequel elle se trouvait ! Elle matait la première émission de téléréalité sorcière et il découvrit avec elle qu'un des participants n'était autre que Karyn Thomas, la fille de leur ami d'école Dean ! Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant la « petite » (il l'avait connue bébé) Karyn en bikini se déhancher langoureusement devant un jeune éphèbe à peine plus vêtu qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux… ils n'allaient tout de même pas faite ça en direct, devant tout le monde, si ? D'un coup de baguette, il zappa sur la chaine suivante.

- Merde Harry ! s'exclama Ginny. Pourquoi t'as changé d'chaine !

- Bin, euh, c'était gênant tu trouves pas ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Pffuu ! N'importe quoi ! T'es d'un prude ! L'accusa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- QUOI ? Prude, moi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ! S'indigna Harry.

- Prouve le, répliqua calmement sa femme avec un demi sourire.

Quand il vit briller la lueur de défi dans son regard, il comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Bon, ben voilà quoi, quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

- Et Lilly, tenta-t-il encore.

- Elle dort.

Elle le poussa d'une main sur le canapé et entreprit de défaire sa chemise, il n'allait pas se défiler cette fois. Ginny en avait marre que son mari passe plus de temps au boulot qu'avec elle. D'accord sa promotion n'avait pas arrangée les choses, mais il pouvait déléguer, il l'avait déjà fait sur sa suggestion, mais il s'était arrangé pour faire autre chose ! Où était donc passé le Harry amoureux et entreprenant des débuts ? La quarantaine lui allait mal. Elle s'ennuyait, son travail ne lui prenait pas plus qu'une vingtaine d'heures par semaine, heureusement que sa fille était encore là, mais que se passerait-il quand elle aussi irait à Poudlard ?

Ayant enfin dégagé le torse de son homme, elle entreprit de déposer dessus de petits bisous légers comme des plumes de phénix tout en défaisant la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon sombre que portait encore Harry. Elle glissa une main menue dans le boxer rouge et caressa doucement le membre encore inerte. Ses lèvres remontaient le long du cou de son époux jusqu'à sa bouche qu'elle embrassa lascivement. L'ex-Gryffondor ne trouvait pas le traitement désagréable, et même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'honorer sa femme ce soir, son sexe durcissait doucement sous les doigts habiles de la rousse. Il décida d'accélérer le processus en retirant le t-shirt bordé de dentelles de Ginny qui dû s'écarter un court instant, il s'attaqua ensuite à sa jupe qu'il releva sans cérémonie et caressa ses fesses rebondies. Les seins encore emprisonnés dans le soutien-gorge pointèrent au travers du fin tissu, effleurant la poitrine du brun qui le retira une fois pour toute et attrapa un téton entre ses lèvres. Sa femme se cambra et gémit de plaisir, il s'en occupa un petit moment et passa à l'autre. Il était maintenant assez dur pour que Ginny le délaisse quelques secondes, le temps de retirer sa culotte, puis elle chevaucha son mari et s'empala sur son membre dressé. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse musclé et entreprit de bouger sensuellement sur lui, ondulant, se redressant, s'abaissant à son rythme, ses longs cheveux balayaient par intermittence le visage d'Harry que cela chatouillait. Bizarrement, alors que la plupart des hommes qu'il connaissait fantasmaient sur les femmes aux cheveux longs, lui ne trouvait pas cela si agréable… La rouquine accéléra le mouvement en gémissant de plus en plus et Harry l'accompagna en saisissant ses hanches et en donnant des coups de reins plus brutaux. Ils se rendirent quelques minutes plus tard. Essoufflée et satisfaite, Ginny s'allongea sur son époux dont le rythme cardiaque était à peine plus élevé que la normale. Apaisée, elle se releva et lui dit qu'elle allait se doucher puis se coucher.

Harry resta immobile de longues minutes, débraillé, sur le canapé à écouter les bruits que faisait Ginny jusqu'à ce que le silence se fasse. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand faire l'amour à sa femme était devenu une « corvée » ? Il se sentait mal, il n'était vraiment pas normal, des centaines d'hommes fantasmaient sur Ginny, elle l'aimait comme au premier jour… et lui ? Son malaise allait grandissant, il devenait urgent pour lui d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais à qui ? Hermione était une des meilleures amies de sa femme, Ron son frère… qui lui restait-il ? Un psy ? Il soupira de découragement mais fini par se lever et regagner la chambre conjugale.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva à 6 heure et parti 21 minutes plus tard alors que la maisonnée était encore endormie. Il s'en voulait de faire cela, en particulier à sa fille, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir sa femme et préférait s'enfuir. Il s'assit dans son bureau alors que sa secrétaire et son adjoint n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il en profita pour compulser quelques notes ça et là et finir 2-3 choses qui trainaient. Il avait hâte de se plonger dans le travail et cette affaire avec Malefoy l'excitait sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Jennifer débarqua à 7h45 et quand elle constata que son patron était là, couru lui chercher un café avec un croissant car il n'avait certainement pas déjeuné… Harry la remercia de sa sollicitude et mangea tranquillement en attendant Jonathan. Celui-ci prit ses fonctions à 8h00 tapantes. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son boss et il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait le perturber, lui qui avait pourtant tout ce dont pouvait rêver un homme ! Il s'entendait bien avec lui, mais pas assez cependant pour discuter de sujets trop intimes, aussi n'osait-il pas les aborder. Une heure plus tard, le directeur entrait dans le bureau que partageaient les agents Perks et Jenkins.

- Bonjour Lysbeth, Stephen !

- Bonjour Chef ! Répondirent en chœur les deux aurors.

- Vous avez pu réunir assez d'info pour le dossier Malefoy ?

- J'attends encore quelques précisions, mais il est déjà assez complet je crois. Vous le voulez maintenant ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais le lire ce matin, cette histoire commence à trainer un peu en longueur je trouve, j'aimerais y mettre un terme rapidement.

- Bien sûr, tenez, je vous apporterais le complètement dès que je l'aurais.

- Parfait, à plus tard.

De retour dans son bureau, il informa Jennifer qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé et se plongea dans la lecture du résumé avant d'entamer celle du dossier proprement dit.

_Drago Lucius Malefoy, né le 5 juin 1980 au manoir Malefoy sis dans le Wiltshire, fils de Lucius Abraxas Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy née Black. Intègre Poudlard à 11 ans réparti dans la maison de Serpentard, suit une scolarité brillante, entachée par sa collaboration à la brigade inquisitoriale de Dolores Ombrage, puis par sa participation en tant que Mangemort à l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore en ayant fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard grâce à des armoires à disparaître. Il s'enfuit de l'école à l'issue du meurtre du directeur par (et avec) le professeur Severus Rogue, et la réintègre plusieurs mois plus tard avec le même Severus Rogue, nommé à son tour directeur par le Ministère tombé entre-temps dans les mains de Voldemort _(Harry avait exigé de ses collaborateurs qu'ils l'appellent par son nom)_. Il n'a jamais pu être prouvé qu'il eût participé à des raids ou des tortures, aussi, grâce au témoignage du vainqueur de Voldemort, Harry Potter, la prison lui est épargnée. _

_Il passe ses ASPIC par correspondance. On reste sans nouvelle de lui durant environ deux ans, puis il recommence à s'impliquer dans la vie sorcière en reprenant en main les entreprises familiales. Celles-ci sont constituées à la fois de participations dans des sociétés Moldues et sorcières, les premières étant gérées par des Moldus en son nom. Pour les autres, il nomme en 2000 un fondé de pouvoir Gobelin qui se charge de gérer les diverses participations de son portefeuille et se réserve quant à lui, la direction du secteur regroupant la fabrication et la vente de potions. Il redresse cette activité déficitaire en trois ans, et en amorce l'expansion en créant de nouvelles potions qui deviennent rapidement des best seller. Actuellement leader incontesté dans ce domaine, il fait pourtant régulièrement l'objet d'attaques sur la qualité de ses produits. La dernière sérieuse date de cinq ans et concerne la potion d'amaigrissement qui remporte un très vif succès. Le plaignant est débouté après enquête, mais des doutes subsistent dans l'esprit de certaines personnes dont l'Association de Surveillance des Anciens Mangemorts (ASAM) dirigée par sa fondatrice Cho Chang qui continue sa surveillance. _

_On lui connaît peu d'amis, Théodore Nott emprisonné à Azkaban durant dix ans à reçu sa visite quand il s'y rendait pour voir son père, de même que Gregory Goyle, relâché au bout de cinq ans pour insuffisance cardiaque. Les deux hommes ont depuis quitté l'Angleterre. L'héritier jet-setteur Blaise Zabini fait parti de ses intimes ainsi que Pansy Londubat née Parkinson, deuxième épouse de Neville Londubat. En 2006, il se marie avec Astoria Greengrass et ils ont un fils, Scorpius Drago Malefoy quatre ans plus tard. C'est une famille discrète, apparemment sans histoire et unie, même si des rumeurs difficilement vérifiables courent régulièrement sur son compte (adultère du mari et de l'épouse, alcoolisme, frasques diverses et variées en monde Moldu en particulier en compagnie de M. Zabini…). _

_L'opacité entourant la fabrication des potions rend difficiles les contrôles, même si les livres comptables sont toujours en règles. Il a été porté à notre connaissance que certains ingrédients avaient été récemment commandé en très grande quantité, mais que la production n'avait pas été augmenté. Aucune enquête n'a été diligentée._

Harry se gratta le sommet du crâne. Il y avait matière à fouiller un peu et quelque chose le poussait à engager l'enquête dans ce sens, même si son instinct lui disait que Malefoy n'y était pour rien. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais la perspective de revoir son ancien rival le réjouissait, ça allait surement mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie terne et monotone. Ce n'était certes pas très professionnel, mais après tout, Malefoy était Malefoy et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de la prison qu'il avait oublié leur légendaire inimitié. Ca lui manquait parfois de n'avoir plus personne pour le houspiller, le contredire, le mettre devant ses erreurs… pour les autres, il était devenu une espèce d'icône vivante infaillible, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise et le poussait à fuir le monde autant qu'il le pouvait. Ginny le lui reprochait souvent, elle qui aimait sortir et s'amuser, aussi l'encourageait-il à aller à ces réceptions avec ses amis, prétextant du travail urgent. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours et il devait alors faire acte de présence et recevoir les félicitations de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas pour des faits remontant à plus de vingt ans…

Lors de la dernière soirée où il s'était rendu, il avait appris de la bouche d'un producteur que celui-ci envisageait sérieusement de faire une série de films pour le cinéma sorcier relatant ses aventures. Ginny et Hermione l'avaient empêché de répondre qu'il ne voulait pas que sa vie s'étale encore un peu plus sur les écrans et l'avaient (presque) convaincu que cela pourrait être pédagogique pour les jeunes. Et que, de toute façon, cela faisait partie de l'histoire avec un grand H et de ce fait, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus vraiment. Ca lui avait un peu miné le moral que sa vie puisse être un peu plus exposée, lui qui n'aspirait qu'à l'anonymat.

Il lut consciencieusement le dossier préparé par sa collaboratrice et décida, même s'il était un peu mince, de procéder à une perquisition groupée dans les ateliers et au manoir Malefoy, l'ex-Serpentard pourrait toujours se plaindre si ça ne donnait rien, ça ne serait pas la première fois… Il appela Jonathan et lui demanda d'établir les documents nécessaires pour intervenir le lendemain dans la matinée. Tout guilleret, Harry l'invita à déjeuner avec lui dans un petit resto à quelques pas de là en zone Moldue. Ils passèrent un agréable moment, le jeune homme étant célibataire et, entièrement dévoué à son travail, n'avait pas si souvent l'occasion d'être invité, d'habitude, il mangeait un sandwich sur le pouce entre deux dossiers ! Il admirait son patron et même un peu plus, mais il était bien trop timide sur le plan sentimental pour oser quoi que se soit, et puis, ce dernier était marié et n'était pas de ce bord… alors il profitait un maximum de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir travailler avec lui.

Ce soir là, Harry rentra à l'heure et la soirée se passa agréablement entre les babillages incessants de Lilly et les commentaires amusés de Ginny. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup de son travail à la maison pour des raisons évidentes de confidentialité, et pourtant, ce soir, il brulait d'envie de le dire à sa femme. Cependant, il n'en fit rien, et après avoir passé une dizaine de minutes dans son bureau, il regarda un moment la télé puis alla se coucher.

5h00 : Harry ne dort plus depuis au moins 30 minutes et regarde le temps d'égrener lentement. Il décide de se lever, rester au lit l'énerve plus qu'autre chose.

5h30 : il est douché, habillé et se prépare un café dans la cuisine. La perquisition n'est qu'à 7h00, heure légale. Il sait déjà qu'il va tourner en rond comme un lion en cage laissant l'adrénaline monter jusqu'à l'heure de l'intervention.

6h00 : son déjeuner est avalé, il s'est lavé les dents, re-habillé, il doit encore attendre au moins 30 minutes avant de rejoindre le Ministère et son équipe. Il sent cette tension d'avant l'action qui monte doucement. Le Wiltshire n'est pas loin et il est aisé d'y transplanner.

6h15 : il se fait un deuxième café et repasse dans sa tête les étapes qui vont ponctuer la perquisition.

6h30 : enfin ! Il prend la cheminette qui l'amène directement au Ministère et se presse jusqu'à son bureau. Il récupère un ou deux trucs et se dirige vers la salle de transplannage d'où ils doivent partir à 6h45. Il leur faudra encore environ 10 à 15 minutes pour rejoindre le manoir.

6h45 : ils transplannent finalement, lui, Lysbeth, Perks et un stagiaire. Il fait frais quand ils arrivent dans le village et resserrent leurs capes autour de leurs épaules. Ils se mettent en marche vers leur destination.

6h55 : ils sont devant la grille du manoir. Cela rappelle de mauvais souvenirs à Harry, mais il ne laisse rien transparaitre.

7h00 : ils sont à la porte et sonnent. Un elfe de maison vient ouvrir et les regarde les yeux exorbités. Il disparaît en les laissant dans le vestibule et revient trois minutes plus tard avec le maitre de céans.

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ? demanda inutilement Harry, mais comme c'était la procédure, il devait le faire.

- Potter ? S'étonna le blond. Que se passe-t-il ?

Le brun lui tendit un papier qu'il prit machinalement.

- Nous sommes ici sur mandat judiciaire afin de perquisitionner votre manoir dans le cadre d'une affaire concernant des potions frelatées. Nous avons des raisons de penser que vous ou vos entreprises êtes impliqués dans cette affaire et devons vérifier certaines allégations. Aussi nous vous demandons de coopérer afin que nous puissions fouiller les endroits qui nous paraissent nécessaires car ceci se fera avec ou sans votre accord.

Drago, en robe de chambre, encore un peu endormi, regardait les quatre personnes devant lui un peu incrédule. Il entendait à moitié ce que lui racontait Potter, d'ailleurs que faisait-il là celui-ci ? Ca lui avait fait un choc de le voir après toutes ces années, son pouls s'était accéléré, il avait bien changé depuis Poudlard. Il avait vieilli bien sûr, grandi, mais pas autant que lui, par contre il semblait bien plus musclé, ses sempiternelles lunettes rondes avaient disparues et Drago avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses prunelles vertes. Il était aussi séduisant que dans son souvenir, peut-être même plus, car il avait acquis une maturité qui lui seyait à merveille. N'ayant rien à cacher, il répondit aux quelques questions qui lui furent posées et conduisit le directeur des aurors à son bureau, laissant les trois autres vaquer à leur guise dans sa maison.

- Tu… euh, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'assister à la recherche. Précisa inutilement Harry.

- J'aimerais bien voir ça… répliqua l'ex-Serpentard d'une voix acide. Que cherchez-vous au juste ?

- Euh, pour être complètement honnête, nous ne sommes pas sûrs, mais « on » a attiré notre attention sur certains points te, non, _vous_, concernant…

- Tu peux me tutoyer Potter, il n'y a jamais eu de _ça_ entre nous…

Heureusement qu'Harry ne rougissait plus comme autrefois, sinon, il n'aurait pas manqué de le faire en se remémorant une _certaine_ scène dans une _certaine_ salle. Il garda sa contenance.

- Ok, mais normalement, je ne devrais pas.

- Comme si cela te dérangeais, d'enfreindre les règlements…

- Ca fait longtemps tout ça, je n'ai plus 16 ans, je suis directeur et je dois montrer l'exemple.

- Bien sûr… alors comme ça, j'ai été dénoncé.

- On a reçu une lettre anonyme plutôt précise, alors nous devons tout vérifier.

- Je comprends.

Harry regardait Malefoy à la dérobée, tout en ouvrant tiroirs et placards, il semblait que le temps n'ai pas de prise sur lui, bon, il n'avait plus le visage pointu de ses 15 ans, mais avait embelli, il faisait plus masculin à présent et il remarqua avec une grimace qu'il le dépassait toujours. Il se sentait étrangement troublé par sa proximité. Il souleva quelques parchemins, jetait un œil distrait dessus, mais en passant devant une partie de la bibliothèque qui couvrait un mur entier de l'immense bureau, il fut perturbé par un champ magique. Il stoppa et se tourna vers le blond.

Drago essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, mais Potter avait apparemment senti l'aura magique de sa cachette. Il se demandait bien comment cela était possible, personne, même des aurors confirmés n'avaient jamais trouvé cet endroit, ce foutu Potter ne faisait décidément jamais rien comme les autres. Mais c'était peut-être juste une coïncidence.

L'auror observa son hôte pour y déceler une réaction, mais celui-ci était toujours aussi impassible. Il laissa sa magie affleurer ses doigts et passa lentement la main devant les livres anciens au niveau de ses épaules, l'air se brouilla, faisant comme une ondulation. Harry sourit, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait senti ça, c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, normalement, seul le poseur de sort ou quelqu'un de son sang le pouvait. Il savait aussi que Malefoy n'était pas un sorcier stupide et que cette cache, car il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela, avait été protégée par des sortilèges très puissants propres à sa famille. Son cœur battit plus vite, il prononça un sort spécifique à ce genre cas et l'illusion se dissipa, laissant apparaître une sorte de coffre fort. Aussitôt, il tourna la tête vers le blond. Celui-ci avait considérablement pâlit et son regard laissa transparaitre sa peur, ce qui étonna grandement l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Non… tu n'as pas le droit Potter !

- Ainsi donc, tu aurais quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ? Tu me déçois, vraiment, cracha presque le brun.

- Non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Ce qu'il y a la dedans est strictement privé et ne regarde personne d'autre que moi !

- C'est à moi de juger Malefoy, répliqua Harry d'une voix dure.

Il sentait la panique gagner le blond et n'avait plus de doute, il trempait donc bien là-dedans… Le dégoût le disputait à la déception, tout foutait le camp !

- Ouvre ça, ordonna-t-il, ne m'oblige pas à recourir à la force.

- Potter, je t'en prie, crois-moi, tu ne trouveras rien concernant ton affaire ici, je t'aiderais dans ton enquête, mais ne fait pas ça…

Harry soupira. Oui, le monde avait changé, définitivement, un Malefoy qui supplie, il n'aurait jamais crû voir ça un jour…

- Bon, écoute, je dois faire mon boulot, alors tu l'ouvres maintenant ou c'est moi qui le fait, et il y aura des dégâts, choisit.

Devant d'inflexibilité dont faisait preuve son ancien rival, Drago ne put que s'incliner, une angoisse sourde le tenaillant. Il dit deux mots et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pensine.

- C'est tout ? S'étonna Harry qui s'attendait à autre chose.

- Oui.

- Bon, je vais la saisir. En attendant ne quitte pas Londres, je te place sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que ta pensine ai été examinée.

- J'ai une requête à ce sujet, fit Drago d'une voix altérée, tu devras être le seul à y entrer, personne d'autre ne doit voir ce qu'i l'intérieur. Jure-le !

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas réglementaire, c'est le boulot des langues de plomb !

- Je m'en fiche ! Tu es chargé de l'enquête non ? Tu es le chef des aurors, alors jure-le ! S'emporta le blond le souffle saccadé.

Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, Malefoy semblait paniqué à l'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse lire sa pensine, mais pourquoi ? Que cachait-il donc de si compromettant ?

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu comprendras vite, souffla le blond avec un rictus.

- Ok, je le ferais, mais si ça a à voir avec mon enquête, je devrais le mentionner…

- Pas de danger… croit moi, tu n'auras aucune envie d'en parler avec qui que se soit.

Le chef de la mission était très perplexe et la curiosité le piquait de son dard aiguisé. Il réduisit l'artefact et le plaça dans une boite scellée. Il était presque 11h00 et il rappela ses agents avant de prendre congé.

Resté seul, Drago s'effondra dans son fauteuil et enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. C'était un cauchemar, il n'aurait jamais dû tomber là-dessus !

°oOo°

De retour au Ministère, Harry se rendit dans son bureau après avoir demandé à ses subordonnés de préparer le rapport sur la perquisition pour le lundi. Il attrapa la boite dans sa poche qu'il n'avait pas versée au dossier et la fit jouer dans sa main, pensif. Il était partagé entre le désir brulant de s'y plonger immédiatement pour satisfaire sa curiosité et une appréhension diffuse motivée par la réaction de Malefoy. Si ce qui ce trouvait dans cette pensine était vraiment aussi compromettant pour lui, pouvait-il ne pas en prendre connaissance ? Et si c'était véritablement privé ? Ces interrogations le poursuivirent toute l'après-midi et c'est sans avoir pris de décision qu'il rentra chez lui. Ginny et Lilly étaient au Terrier comme tous les vendredis, mais lui n'avait pas envie de les y rejoindre. Il regarda sans la voir la télévision et finit par se rendre dans son bureau, dont la dimension n'avait rien à voir avec celui du manoir. Il sortit la boite qui n'avait pas quitté sa poche et la posa devant lui. Il hésita une seconde avant de lui rendre sa taille normale, retira la pensine puis respira un bon coup et se plongea dedans.

Comme toujours avec ce genre d'artefact, Harry se sentit tomber avant d'enfin toucher, assez brutalement, le « sol ». Il lui fallut cinq secondes pour s'accommoder de la faible lumière. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait atterri dans ce qui semblait être une chambre assez vaste, à dominante vert amande. L'ambiance était très douce, les meubles en bois peints gris clair aux rechampis blancs laissaient à penser qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de jeune. Une chevelure blonde attira son attention. Ce devait être celle de Drago car il était assis à son bureau et rédigeait une lettre. Harry se rapprocha et sursauta quand le jeune homme se leva et se tourna. Il fut surpris de voir que Malefoy était jeune, environ 20 ans et ne paraissait pas bien du tout. Il était maigre, son teint cireux, de larges cernes violacés soulignaient ses yeux gris d'une tristesse insondable. Il se dirigea vers le lit et saisit une fiole posée sur un des chevets.

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge du spectateur impuissant qui pressentait la suite. Drago porta le récipient à ses lèvres et avala le contenu d'une traite sans sourciller, puis s'allongea sur les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Il ne se passa que trente secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur Narcissa. Cette dernière avisa son fils étendu et son visage marqua immédiatement l'inquiétude quand elle remarqua le flacon. Elle s'approcha et renifla le goulot. Elle pâlit et cria un nom. Aussitôt un elfe de maison surgit et se pencha devant elle. « Wristle, vite, va dans ma chambre et apporte moi la boite noire avec mon monogramme dans ma coiffeuse ! ». La créature obéit immédiatement et revint moins d'une minute après. Dans l'intervalle, la blonde avait sorti de sa manche une sorte de cailloux que l'auror reconnu comme étant un bézoard, elle le mit dans la bouche de son fils et en proie à une grande agitation, se tordait les mains en attendant son serviteur, tout en marmonnant des choses qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

Quand l'elfe apparut enfin, elle lui arracha littéralement le coffret des mains et l'ouvrit rapidement, elle sélectionna sans hésiter une éprouvette qu'elle déboucha et ôtant le bézoard, la fit boire au blond dont la respiration devenait presque inaudible. Drago toussa et ses mains tressaillirent. Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement et saisit une autre bouteille qu'elle administra à son « patient ». Un peu tremblante, elle aperçu le parchemin sur la table et le fit venir d'un Accio. Les larmes contenues jusque là débordèrent ses paupières et roulèrent sur ses joues blêmes. « Je ne pensais pas que c'en était arrivé à ce point mon chéri, je vais te libérer de ce fardeau… » murmura-t-elle. Elle se leva, disparut quelques minutes puis revint avec la pensine et une assez grande bouteille qu'elle remplit avec les souvenirs déjà présents à l'intérieur. Puis elle prit sa baguette et lut un sort tiré d'un petit livre noir qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué.

Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait de Legilimencie, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Narcissa, les yeux fermés, était concentrée sur sa tache au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle dirigea sa baguette vers la tempe de l'endormi et en tira un premier fil argenté qu'elle déposa dans le récipient de pierre, elle recommença l'opération plusieurs fois puis stoppa enfin, apparemment épuisée. La transpiration perlait à son front mais elle semblait apaisée et un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres. « Dors bien Drago, tout ira mieux à présent, demain sera un autre jour… ». Elle lui administra une nouvelle potion, déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et quitta la chambre emportant tout son matériel.

Le souvenir se brouilla et un nouveau décor apparut. Harry voyagea dans le passé vu par les yeux de son ancien ennemi, il revécut en partie la bataille finale, le passage du feu démon dans la salle sur demande, sa courte captivité au manoir, des scènes de tortures auxquelles avaient assisté mais pas participé le blond, sa fuite de Poudlard avec Rogue après l'assassinat de Dumbledore, le Sectumsempra…

Rien de tout cela n'avait de lien avec son enquête, mais il ne voulait pas sortir tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout vu. Pourtant, fait inhabituel, le déroulement des événements semblait être chronologique, ce qui n'était pas le cas normalement quand autant de souvenirs étaient mélangés. Ce simple fait aurait dû le faire cesser son investigation, car il ne trouverait rien dans cette époque qui aurait un rapport, même lointain, avec son enquête. Mais Harry voulait savoir ce que Malefoy cachait, que lui seul devait voir et qui lui faisait aussi peur.

Il se retrouva donc dans un couloir de Poudlard à côté d'un Drago d'environ 16 ans qui faisait sa ronde de préfet. Il sourit en voyant que ce souvenir ne risquait pas s'être sanglant et écarquilla les yeux quand il se vit dans cette pièce attendant visiblement le blond. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de cette scène. Il faillit tomber à la renverse quand son double jeune embrassa Malefoy et que celui-ci répondit avec fougue. Qu'est-ce-que cela voulait dire ? Une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années enflamma ses joues et dans ses entrailles s'alluma un véritable brasier. Il se vit faire une fellation au jeune blond, puis celui-ci lui rendre la pareille avant de lui faire l'amour, ce qui provoqua chez lui une vigoureuse érection. Quand ce fut à son tour d'honorer le Serpentard, il ne put se retenir et jouit en même temps que son double. Essoufflé, il regardait le couple endormi, incrédule : comment était-ce possible ? Lui et Malefoy ? Le corps nu en sueur du blond luisait à la lumière des bougies et Harry eu subitement envie de le caresser comme son _lui_ jeune précédemment. La scène qu'il venait de (re)vivre était tellement chargé en érotisme et en… amour, qu'il en était ébahi. Il assista au réveil de Drago et le vit lui jeter _l'oubliette_. Il fut choqué par ce geste, de quel droit ? Voilà pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien !

Le décor disparut à nouveau et il se retrouva dans la salle sur demande face à Drago. Il vit son _lui_ jeune lancer le sort sur le blond puis, ces scènes chaudes et maladroites mais si touchantes et sincères, il pouvait constater qu'aucun des deux adolescents présents à l'époque ne faisait semblant, mais qu'ils étaient incapables de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Et à nouveau, la fuite de Malefoy… et puis plus rien. Il ressortit la tête de la pensine complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il y avait vu.

Il constata désappointé que son pantalon était humide et collant… son corps avait réagi. Malefoy et lui, lui et Malefoy… c'était si… si impensable ! Il l'avait aimé, c'était évident, le blond aussi, et il lui avait effacé la mémoire ! Après le désarroi, Harry sentit monter en lui la colère. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il avait pu voir, presque toucher du doigt l'intensité de l'amour entre eux… c'était une chose si rare et si précieuse… il poussa un long soupir. Il irait voir Malefoy et lui demanderai une explication. Il comprenait mieux les paroles du blond maintenant. Il ne savait s'il était une bonne chose qu'il sache ou pas. Vingt quatre ans étaient passés après tout… mais il ne pouvait plus faire comme avant.

Après ce premier passage dans la pensine, Harry en fit un deuxième durant lequel il examina les détails qu'il avait négligé et s'aperçu, avec se nouvel éclairage, que le blond après son geste funeste avait toujours fait son possible pour l'épargner, voire le protéger, comme au manoir. Revoir la tentative de suicide, heureusement avortée grâce à Narcissa, fut encore plus pénible que la première fois. Il put lire le message que Drago avait laissé à sa mère et comprit que c'était à cause de lui, ses fiançailles avec Ginny s'étalaient dans tous les journaux à l'époque…

.

°oOo°

.

Toc, toc, toc !

Harry sursauta et poussa un faible gémissement. Il avait mal partout ! Où était-il ?

- Harry ? Tu es là ? Fit une voix à travers la porte.

- Hum… ouais, j'arrive !

Son cerveau se remit en marche. Il était dans son bureau. Il roula sa tête et ses épaules pour les décrisper avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit la tête dans la pensine et avait finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes ses émotions. Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait Ginny.

- Salut chérie, fit il en baillant.

- T'as dormi dans ton bureau ? S'étonna sa femme.

- Ouais, j'avais un truc vraiment important à faire et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer…

- Tient, prend un café, ça va te réveiller !

- Merci.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Harry soupira, puis avala une gorgée de café.

- Je devais vérifier des preuves pour l'affaire sur laquelle on travaille et c'était plus éprouvant que j'l'aurais crû.

- Tu devrais te ménager un peu. Il fait beau, si on allait à la mer aujourd'hui ? Ca ferai plaisir à Lilly et nous détendrait, qu'en penses-tu ?

Harry regarda sa femme qui le fixait avec un air un peu anxieux malgré son sourire. Il déglutit en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit.

- Pourquoi pas… ça ne me ferai pas de mal, c'est certain.

- Super ! Je prépare un pique-nique et on part dans disons, 1h30 ? Ca ira ?

- Parfait, je vais me doucher, j'en ai bien besoin. Lilly dort encore ?

- Oui, il n'est que 8h30, laisse la dormir.

A l'heure dite, la petite famille transplanna à Bournemouth, station balnéaire de la Manche. Harry joua avec sa fille, fit la conversation, se baigna (dans une eau à 17 degrés), mais son esprit était toujours occupé par les révélations de la pensine. Il agissait machinalement. Comment oublier que Malefoy l'avait troublé, qu'il avait été amoureux de lui et que l'oubliette avait fait disparaître tout ça de sa mémoire. Ca le rongeait, il voulait éloigner ces images de lui, au moins pour aujourd'hui, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ginny paraissait heureuse, loin des préoccupations de son époux. Vers 18h00, ils décidèrent de rentrer et à peine revenu chez lui, Harry prit une douche et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il fixait la vasque de pierre pensivement. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu écouter Malefoy ? Sa vie serait bien moins compliquée ! Ils s'étaient aimés. Malefoy et lui. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Pourtant, si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, son corps, lui, ne s'y était pas trompé ! Il s'était réveillé et avait réagi avec une intensité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas à la vision de leurs doubles adolescents faisant l'amour d'une façon débridée. Rien que de penser à la manière dont le blond réagissait sous lui, le faisait devenir dur. Le froid Drago Malefoy perdant toutes ses inhibitions au lit… qui l'aurait crû ? Soudain, un détail qui ne l'avait pas tracassé jusqu'alors lui sauta aux yeux : l'ex-Serpentard et lui étaient… des hommes ! Par les chaussettes de Merlin, il était gay ? Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, les mâles ne l'avaient jamais attirés, les femmes oui et quand il se prenait à fantasmer, ce n'était pas sur des corps masculins, pourquoi Malefoy alors ? Quelque chose clochait, on ne pouvait pas être hétéro et tomber amoureux d'une personne du même sexe, c'était incompatible ! Tout ça lui donnait mal à la tête. Sur ce, il quitta son bureau pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà tard et que tout le monde était couché.

Le lendemain, Ginny se leva la première laissant son mari dormir encore un peu. Il avait beaucoup remué durant la nuit et devait surement être encore fatigué. En effet, le brun avait passé sa nuit au pays des songes, pays assez étrange où se mêlaient l'angoisse et le plaisir. L'angoisse car il voyait toutes ses certitudes et sa vie complètement bouleversées et le plaisir car il y vit le corps souple et quasi parfait d'un jeune blond bouger sensuellement et vibrer sous ses attentions, ce qui l'excita comme jamais. Sa femme partie, il glissa sa main vers son sexe raide et se caressa doucement, englué dans un demi-sommeil, les images et les sons qui tapissaient son esprit l'amenèrent efficacement à la jouissance qui le fit brutalement sortir de sa torpeur. La honte le submergea. Cette situation était trop bizarre, son corps ne suivait pas sa pensée, mais il n'était pas un animal ! Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, il se leva à son tour et la journée passa alors qu'il nageait en pleine confusion.

Il fut soulagé de retrouver son bureau le lundi matin et s'attaqua à la paperasse avec un entrain qui étonnèrent sa secrétaire et son adjoint. Il s'abrutit autant qu'il pût avec les tâches administratives. Cependant, le rapport sur son bureau lui rappelait ce qu'il s'ingéniait à oublier. A cours de diversion, il se résigna à lire ce que ses agents avaient découverts lors de la perquisition. Comme il s'y attendait, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, aussi, allait-il devoir ordonner la cessation de la surveillance de Malefoy et lui annoncer en personne comme l'exigeait la procédure. Même si sa première réaction avait été de se confronter au blond, maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui et redoutait l'inévitable rencontre. Son étrange attitude mit la puce à l'oreille de son bras droit qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, l'interrogea.

- Chef, que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Pardon ?

Harry une fois encore perdu dans ses pensées n'avait pas écouté.

Jonathan soupira discrètement.

- Rien Monsieur, rien… vous devriez partir, il est presque 17h00, je finirai.

Le directeur, un peu penaud, acquiesça et s'éclipsa. Sa soirée et sa nuit ressemblèrent aux précédentes.

Mardi matin, il trouva sur son bureau, la communication rédigée par Jonathan informant Drago Malefoy qu'il recevrait l'après-midi même la visite du directeur Potter pour l'informer des résultats de la perquisition et des suites à y donner. Le rendez-vous était à 14h00. Il ne pouvait plus reculer et signa la missive qui s'envola vers le service de distribution du courrier ministériel.

C'est avec un nœud à l'estomac qu'il arriva devant la lourde porte de ferronnerie noire du manoir, seule ouverture au milieu de hauts murs d'enceintes. Il inspira et posa sa main sur l'ove dorée arborant les armoiries de la famille qui s'illumina brièvement avant que le vantail s'ouvre et le laisse passer. Il remonta l'allée de gravier bordée de grands chênes centenaires, puis passa près d'un chemin se perdant dans les jardins, dont les bordures étaient plantées alternativement de rosiers et de topiaire de buis. Il le suivit un instant des yeux en pensant que cet endroit devait surement être plus accueillant aujourd'hui que du temps de Lucius…

Il frappa le heurtoir de bronze et immédiatement, un elfe ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Il patienta deux minutes avant que le maitre de céans n'apparaisse et le prie de le suivre. Ils longèrent un couloir assez large et débouchèrent sur le bureau. Harry eu une imperceptible grimace en repensant à ce qui s'y était déroulé et serra la boite dans la poche un peu plus fort.

- Entre.

- Merci.

Malefoy contourna son imposant bureau et s'assit dans son fauteuil indiquant de la main un des deux autres qui lui faisaient face à son visiteur. Celui-ci prit place à son tour. Un silence gêné s'installa.

Drago regardait son vis-à-vis sans broncher. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs nuits qu'il dormait mal, angoissant à l'idée de revoir son ancien amant auquel il avait volé une partie de la mémoire. Il n'avait cessé d'imaginer la réaction de celui-ci, tantôt positive, tantôt négative. Et dire que ces dernières années, il avait vécu cette rencontre en rêve des milliers de fois, mais dans les rêves, tout était facile, alors que dans la réalité… Il se décida à rompre le silence.

- Bon Potter, il me semble que tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ?

- Hum… oui, en effet.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

- Voilà, je suis venu t'informer du résultat de la perquisition effectuée ici même et dans les divers sites de productions et de stockage vendredi dernier. Etant donné que nous n'avons rien trouvé de compromettant pour toi, eh bien, tu es blanchi de tout soupçon, pour cette fois.

L'ex-Gryffondor s'était réfugié derrière son jargon professionnel, qu'il pouvait débiter sans y penser et surtout, qui l'empêchait d'aborder le sujet dont ils devraient tôt ou tard parler.

- Cela comprend également la surveillance dont tu fais l'objet. Enchaina l'auror.

Le silence reprit ses quartiers. Drago semblait impassible, mais était une vraie boule de nerf à l'intérieur, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à un Harry qui évitait autant que possible de croiser son regard.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Demanda finalement le blond qui sentait sa patience s'amenuiser.

Le regard vert percuta soudain le sien et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry commença, lentement.

- Il faut aussi que je te rende… ça. Dit-il en sortant la boite de sa poche. Il la posa sur la table et lui rendit sa taille originelle puis en sorti la pensine.

- Je… elle n'a pas été versée au dossier.

Drago hésita un peu avant de poser _la_ question, mais l'abcès devait être percé.

- Et… tu l'as regardé ?

Harry hocha positivement la tête et fixa à nouveau Drago dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je veux dire, l'oubliette.

Le blond inspira tout en se reculant dans son fauteuil, c'était l'heure de vérité.

- Il faut se replacer dans le contexte… Je n'étais ni con ni aveugle, mais nous n'étions que des gosses et j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce qui était en train de nous arriver, peur de ce que cela impliquait, peur de la réaction de ma famille, des autres… j'ai été lâche, je le sais, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau dans la pièce.

- Sur le coup, quand j'ai vu ce que nous avions fait et que tu m'as lancé ce sort, ça m'a révolté, ça m'a mis en colère…

La voix d'Harry était basse mais calme.

- …j'ai eu envie d'aller te trouver pour te foutre mon poing dans la figure. Puis le week-end est passé, j'ai sans arrêt ressassé tout ça dans ma tête, je cherchais à comprendre comment c'était possible, j'avais l'impression de ne plus me connaître. Ca a ébranlé mes bases, j'étais troublé, et je le suis toujours, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être celui que je devrais être…

Il s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots, il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait.

- Je crois comprendre ce que tu veux dire, l'interrompit Drago. Comme tu as pu le voir dans la pensine, ma Mère a pratiqué sur moi un dérivé de la Légilimencie qui permet à celui ou celle qui s'introduit dans ton cerveau de repérer les souvenirs qui l'intéresse et de les retirer comme le ferait une personne consciente sur elle-même. C'est très difficile à faire, mais elle a eu de très bons professeurs… elle a dû me plonger dans un état de veille paradoxale, c'est ce qui a permis d'en tirer un souvenir d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle a fait m'a permis de remiser ces souvenirs très loin dans ma mémoire, je ne pouvais pas m'en rappeler seul.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago avait fermé les yeux et rejeté sa tête en arrière sur le dossier.

- J'ai tout « oublié » après ma… avoir essayé d'en finir et j'ai pu grâce à cela commencer une nouvelle vie. Plusieurs années plus tard, il y a environ cinq ans, j'ai trouvé la pensine de mon père et j'ai crû qu'elle contenait ses souvenirs. Poussé par la curiosité, je m'y suis penché et tout m'est revenu… ça m'a submergé et j'ai failli me noyer. Mais cette fois, je n'étais plus seul, j'avais ma femme et mon fils, je n'étais plus un ado désespéré… alors j'ai… fait avec.

Les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. L'ex-Serpentard se reprit et observa Harry. Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus depuis Poudlard, à peine croisés lors de réceptions données par le ministère et où l'on invitait des personnalités en vue. Il avait bien entendu suivi le parcours du Survivant dans les journaux, comme tout le monde, mais connaissant la presse, il ne s'y était pas attardé. Celui qui était face à lui n'était plus un adolescent, mais un homme, tout comme lui, il avait une femme, des enfants, une vie à lui… pouvait-il prétendre y avoir une place ? Le devait-il ? N'était-il pas tout simplement trop tard, hors de propos ?

- Que doit-on faire ? demanda soudain Harry.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien, répondit Drago d'un ton las. Quels sont tes sentiments à mon égard à présent ? Demanda-t-il à brule pourpoint.

Harry ne savais pas quoi répondre, tout était encore trop confus pour lui.

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'en veux, mais je te comprends, je suis troublé, je n'arrive pas à démêler tout ça, mon corps et mon cerveau sont comme en décalages… Et toi ?

- Moi ? Drago eu un sourire amer. Je me sens encore plus piégé qu'avant… J'aime Astoria et mon fils, mais…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'Harry comprenne. Une idée le frappa brusquement.

- Lève le sort.

- Quoi ?

- Lève le sort ! Rend-moi la mémoire.

- Mais…

- Ecoute, c'est la seule façon pour moi d'y voir clair, tant que je n'ai pas mes propres souvenirs et les sentiments qui s'y rattachent, je ne pourrais jamais savoir.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela, ce sera encore pire !

- Non, le pire pour moi est de vivre dans l'incertitude : je _veux_ savoir. Tu as su gérer les conséquences, je le ferais aussi.

Devant la détermination du brun, Drago se sentit faiblir. Il aimait cet homme comme il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne d'autre, malgré toutes les embûches placées sur leur route, y avait-il une toute petite, une minuscule chance que le destin soit clément avec eux, qu'il y ait un espoir ?

Harry s'était levé et rapproché du blond, il se tenait devant lui et son aura enveloppa Drago qui se leva à son tour. Sans plus hésiter, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry.

- _Finite_, murmura-t-il.

L'ex-Gryffondor fut pris d'un léger tremblement et clôt les paupières, sa respiration s'accéléra et tout repris sa place brutalement. Les visions de la pensine furent supplantées par la réalité retrouvée et instantanément, Harry sut. Il rouvrit les yeux et ce que Drago y lut lui réchauffa le cœur. Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il se retrouva serré dans des bras musclés et les lèvres fines qui le fascinaient autrefois se joignirent aux siennes. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient enfin, leurs langues se mêlaient et ce fut comme une première fois, Drago enfonça ses doigts dans les désormais courts cheveux noirs et se colla un peu plus contre cet homme qui avait tant de pouvoir sur lui.

Cependant, la réalité reprit ses droits et ils se séparèrent, haletants. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, confus et gênés. Tous ses doutes l'assaillirent à nouveau. Drago se gifla mentalement d'avoir crû ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite seconde qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, ça resterait du domaine du rêve.

Harry de son côté, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait, comme au bon vieux temps, agit avant de réfléchir, sans évaluer les conséquences de ses actes. Il se sentit oppressé tout à coup, il savait maintenant ce qu'il ressentait pour Malefoy, mais cela ne simplifiait pas les choses, au contraire. Il comprit ce qu'avait voulut dire le blond quand il lui avait dit qu'il se sentait piégé, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Drago rompit le silence.

- Restons en là Potter, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, c'est trop tard pour nous…

- C'est ta faute tout ça ! S'insurgea soudainement Harry, tu ne nous as même pas laissé la moindre chance !

Le blond baissa la tête, il avait raison, toute cette merde était de sa faute, il ne paierait jamais assez pour ses erreurs.

- Je peux te faire oublier à nouveau… murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ! Non mais tu rigoles là ! Tu veux recommencer la même connerie ?

Harry se mordit la langue et se radoucit en voyant la haute silhouette voutée par l'accablement.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça… comment as-tu fait, _comment fais-tu_ pour supporter ça ?

Drago eut un faible sourire.

- Tant que tu avais l'air épanoui et heureux, je me disais que j'avais bien fait… on ne nous aurait pas laissé faire, tu sais, on n'aurait pas résisté à la pression.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry quand il réalisa que Malefoy avait agit ainsi _aussi_ pour lui, pour le protéger, que c'était le blond qui avait tout porté sur ses épaules par la suite…

Drago s'était laissé choir dans son fauteuil et luttait pour garder contenance.

- Tu devrais y aller maintenant.

- Tu as raison. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus aujourd'hui, il faut laisser tout ça retomber un peu… mais nous nous reverrons, je refuse de laisser les choses en l'état.

- Comme tu veux, soupira Drago, mais part maintenant.

Harry obéit et sortit du manoir, mais au lieu de se rendre au Ministère, il transplanna aux abords de Poudlard et parcourut la distance jusqu'au lac presque en courant. Son cœur semblait peser aussi lourd qu'une pierre dans sa poitrine. Il s'assit essoufflé, sur la rive et son regard se perdit sur la surface miroitante. Cette école était son refuge, sa maison, là où tout avait commencé et fini. Il éprouvait du ressentiment envers le Malefoy du passé pour avoir baissé les bras aussi rapidement, le brun était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu faire front commun, se soutenir, l'Ordre les aurait protégé, lui et sa famille. D'un autre côté, il comprenait que Drago ait eu peur et qu'il ait paniqué… mais pourrait-il lui pardonner d'avoir choisit son destin à sa place ? De l'avoir en quelque sorte _forcé_ à avoir une vie normale avec Ginny ? Harry se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il avait crû l'être, il avait aimé Ginny et il l'aimait encore, d'une certaine façon, mais il n'avait vécu qu'à moitié. Il comprenait à présent d'où lui venait cette impression de manque qui le taraudait… son désintérêt progressif pour le corps de cette femme qui avait porté ses enfants. Que devait-il faire ? Tout ficher en l'air et entamer une nouvelle vie ? Et Malefoy dans tout ça, était-il prêt, lui, à changer de vie ? Ils n'étaient plus des gamins, avaient des responsabilités, mais n'avaient-ils pas déjà beaucoup sacrifié de leurs existences pour espérer vivre un jour selon leurs désirs ?

L'ex-Gryffondor s'allongea sur l'herbe fraiche, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit sans que personne ne vinsse le déranger et se réveilla deux heures après, un peu courbaturé. Il devait rentrer chez lui, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de disparaître ainsi.

°oOo°


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

.

Lorsqu'Astoria revint de son travail et qu'elle découvrit son mari la mine sombre un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, elle vit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Drago et elle s'entendaient à merveille, il y avait une vraie complicité entre eux, leur mariage, de son point de vue, était une réussite, surtout si on le comparait à celui de sa sœur... Elle aimait son époux et lui aussi, même si depuis quelques années, il avait changé et s'était un peu replié sur lui-même. Peut-être était-il temps d'avoir une petite discussion. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonsoir Drago.

Le blond lui sourit, le regard un peu absent.

- Bonsoir chérie, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Excellente ! Nous avons décroché un gros contrat, très intéressant de surcroit. Et, toi, dit moi, tu parais un peu contrarié. Je n'ai pas vu l'auror dehors, est-il parti ?

- Oui, je ne suis plus soupçonné, alors le garde-chiourme a été rappelé à la niche.

- Drago… le directeur Potter est venu alors ?

Le blond soupira.

- Effectivement, il est venu me dire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé et que les charges étaient abandonnées. Génial, n'est-ce-pas ?

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Pourquoi sembles-tu aussi amer ?

- Excuse-moi chérie, toute cette histoire m'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne te reproche rien, mais je te trouve changé… aimerais-tu m'en parler ?

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas, je suis ta femme, je suis là pour cela aussi, non ? Je m'inquiète un peu, je… je ne veux pas te forcer, mais…

Drago saisit la main d'Astoria et la regarda tendrement. Son cœur de se serra, il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, avec sa gaité et sa spontanéité, sans jamais se plaindre, et Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre… Devrait-il tout lui dire ? Excepté sa mère et Harry, personne n'était au courant, mais Astoria n'était-elle pas directement concernée ? Peut-être était-il temps en effet de lui dire, elle avait le droit de savoir, il avait confiance en elle, mais lui-même était indécis, l'aiderait-elle à y voir plus clair ? Aurait-elle la force de ne pas le condamner, de le comprendre à défaut de pouvoir lui pardonner ? Il l'avait trompé, pas de façon consciente, mais c'était un fait et quand il avait su, il lui avait caché. Elle souffrirait, immanquablement.

- Drago ?

Elle interrompit le cours de ses pensées torturées et ajouta d'une voix douce.

- Quoi que ce soit, je suis capable de l'entendre tu sais.

- Peut-être, hésita Drago, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit.

- Explique-moi ! Ca n'est pas d'aujourd'hui que quelque chose te perturbe, je le sais, je t'en prie, fait moi confiance.

Ses grands yeux noisette se firent presque suppliants. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et un pli soucieux barra son front.

- Bien. Je vais tout te raconter, mais sache tout d'abord que je vous aime Scorpius et toi et que… si vous me… détestez après ça, je ne vous en voudrais pas, je comprendrais.

Astoria écouta patiemment la confession de son mari, sans l'interrompre ni bouger. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle comprit bien des choses et contrairement à ce qu'avait pu croire Drago, elle ne le détesta pas, au contraire. Elle le connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne le pensait et appréhenda les choses sereinement, Drago n'était pas un homme à l'aise avec les sentiments, en grande partie à cause de son père qui, dès qu'il eut atteint l'âge de raison (7 ans), arrêta les manifestations d'affection et demanda à Narcissa d'en faire de même pour éviter de faire de leur fils une chiffe molle incapable de tenir son rang, d'autant que son avenir était tout tracé. Le petit garçon d'alors refoula ce besoin de tendresse au fond de lui et s'appliqua à correspondre à ce qu'on attendait de lui, il vénérait son père et rien ni personne n'avait le droit de remettre ses décisions en doute. Astoria avait beaucoup bavardé avec sa belle-mère et avait appris à connaître cet homme complexe et si attachant qu'était son époux.

Si elle fut surprise par cette étrange relation qui s'était instaurée entre le Survivant et Drago, elle ne le fut aucunement par les actions de celui-ci. Il avait, à son avis, agit pour le mieux étant donné les circonstances et sa compréhension des évènements de l'époque.

Drago se tut et attendit, regardant fixement devant lui. Il était persuadé qu'Astoria lui en voudrait et quand elle se leva sans dire un mot, il ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd. Il les rouvrit aussitôt qu'elle s'agenouilla devant lui en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il plongea dans ce regard doux et compréhensif et attira sa femme sur ses genoux avant de l'étreindre à l'étouffer. La tension de ses derniers jours se relâchait et il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il se laissa aller à en verser quelques unes dans le cou d'Astoria qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Oh, il ne pleura pas longtemps, il avait perdu depuis trop longtemps l'habitude de se départir de sa maitrise et Astoria, les yeux embués elle aussi, en fut d'autant plus touchée.

.

°oOo°

.

Harry rentra chez lui vers 19h00 et Ginny ne fut pas particulièrement étonné de son retard, mais, pour une fois, elle ne lui reprocha pas. Elle voyait que son mari était préoccupé -par son travail pensait-elle- et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter.

- Tu es rentré chouchou ? Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Hello… non, je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais me coucher tôt, merci, répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Tu m'inquiètes… tu veux que j'appelle Padma ? Elle pourrait t'ausculter, tu couves peut-être quelque chose.

- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est juste un peu de fatigue et j'ai pris un peu froid je crois.

- Ok, je te prépare quand même une infusion, va prendre un bain en attendant.

Harry fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant mais qui ne la trompa pas. Il se coula dans l'eau avec reconnaissance, la chaleur lui faisait du bien, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui laver l'esprit de tout ce qui s'y agitait. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Dire qu'il y a peu, il se plaignait presque de la platitude de son existence… tout était si compliqué à présent. Depuis qu'il avait recouvré la mémoire, il était déchiré entre cet amour ressuscité incroyablement fort pour Malefoy, qui semblait combler toutes ces lacunes dans sa vie et son désir de ne faire souffrir personne, en particulier sa famille. Une main fraiche se posa sur son épaule, sa femme le regardait portant une tasse et trois scones au fromage sur un plateau.

- Tient, je n'insiste pas ce soir, mais si demain, tu ne vas pas mieux…

- D'accord ! Concéda Harry avec un demi-sourire amusé.

Ginny ressemblait de plus en plus à Molly… et cette constatation fit prendre conscience au brun que ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il voulait mener, même si, durant son enfance et son adolescence, il avait aspiré à cette _normalité_, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait au fond de lui. Il n'avait fait que se conformer à un idéal soit disant universel qui n'était pas le sien, mais qu'il croyait fait pour lui. Il avait juste oublié une toute petite chose : il n'était pas comme tout le monde… Cette pensée éclaircissait son horizon, mais ne rendait pas plus aisée la décision à prendre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait voulut reproduire la vie fantasmée de ses parents… une Ginny pour une Lilly… mais ils n'étaient pas eux.

Le téléphone sonna sur ces entrefaites. Il tendit l'oreille et devina qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui les invitait tous les trois le lendemain soir. Cette dernière était avocate à présent mais passait énormément de temps à faire des « relations publiques » pour le Ministère avec les gouvernements Moldus. Ron, son mari, après avoir été un temps joueur de Quidditch comme sa sœur, en avait rapidement eu assez et s'était associé avec son frère Georges dans son affaire de farces et attrapes. Il parcourait le monde quatre à cinq mois par année pour trouver de nouvelles idées et le reste du temps, les deux frères développaient des produits nouveaux. Malgré leur vie trépidante, ils avaient réussi à avoir deux enfants, une fille, Rose, élève de Serdaigle et un garçon Hugo. De ce fait, il était rare qu'ils se voient tous comme avant et profitaient donc dès qu'ils le pouvaient de ces moments où ils étaient réunis.

.

°oOo°

.

La soirée battait son plein et chacun racontait ses anecdotes. Harry avait été un peu surprit de voir Neville avec sa deuxième femme, d'autant que Luna était également présente. Mais celle-ci, comme à son habitude, ne semblait pas du tout gênée par la situation, pas plus que Pansy dont le ventre proéminent laissait supposer que le deuxième n'allait plus tarder. Ils s'étaient séparés en bons termes, mais Harry n'en savait pas plus. Neville avait énormément changé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard et n'avait plus rien de l'étudiant gauche, timide et enrobé de l'époque. Il était plus grand qu'Harry et son physique d'apollon l'avait propulsé dans le top 20 des sorciers les plus séduisants selon le magazine Sorcière hebdo (classement dont Harry squattait –à sa grande lassitude- la première place depuis la fin de la guerre…). Pansy n'était pas en reste elle non plus et était devenue très séduisante en plus de se révéler spirituelle et drôle. Ils formaient un couple très bien assorti.

Quand Harry évoqua rapidement la perquisition chez Malefoy, l'ex-Serpentarde leva brièvement les yeux au ciel sans faire de commentaire, mais Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec un peu plus d'attention et virent que leur ami cachait quelque chose. Le roux s'était beaucoup apaisé depuis son mariage et avait pris confiance en lui. Son passage éclair chez les Canon Chudley, équipe qu'il vénérait adolescent, lui avait permis de constater que les rêves ne correspondaient pas souvent à la réalité et il s'était véritablement épanoui avec son frère dans l'invention et l'élaboration de farces et attrapes. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait négligé son ami depuis trop longtemps, leurs vies respectives les éloignaient insensiblement. Il résolut de remédier à cela dès ce soir, il ne partirait à nouveau que dans deux mois et mettrait ce temps à profit pour renouer les liens relâchés de leur complicité d'antan.

Hermione, quant à elle, menait une existence bien remplie entre son travail et sa famille. Elle avait renoncé à passer sa vie à faire des études, ses angoisses de n'être pas une _vraie_ sorcière si ne savait pas _tout_ s'étaient atténuées (sans pour autant lui faire négliger sa soif de connaissance), privilégiant son épanouissement personnel. De ce fait, elle réussissait à tout concilier et en était heureuse. Ginny lui avait fait quelques confidences ces derniers mois et elle s'inquiétait un peu pour le couple de son amie. Harry se détachait de sa femme et elle pu constater de visu que c'était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle regarda Ron qui lui fit un signe de la tête lui confirmant sa pensée. Elle lui sourit, car elle savait qu'il allait s'en charger. La soirée ne se finit pas tard car tout le monde travaillait le lendemain, mais le roux demanda à Harry s'il était libre le week-end qui venait pour le passer au Terrier avec Ginny et Lilly. Celui-ci accepta volontiers.

Mercredi midi, la secrétaire d'Harry eu l'heureuse surprise de voir apparaître devant elle Ronald Weasley, l'idole de son fils quand il était gardien chez les Canon.

- Monsieur Weasley, quel honneur !

- Bonjour Madame, répondit Ron, le directeur Potter est là ?

- Je vais le prévenir tout de suite de votre présence.

La subordonnée de son ami rougit légèrement.

- Euh, oserais-je vous demander une faveur ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourriez-vous me signer un autographe, c'est pour mon fils…

- Avec grand plaisir, dit Ron qui fit un large sourire.

Il prit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait et y apposa sa signature. Cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il avait cessé de jouer, mais il avait toujours des fans et son activité chez Weasley sorciers facétieux, avait encore augmenté son prestige auprès de la jeune clientèle.

- Asseyez-vous, je reviens de suite !

- Merci.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Harry arriva suivi de sa secrétaire qui reprit sa place, visiblement de bonne humeur.

- Ron ! Quelle bonne surprise, que fais-tu ici ?

- Salut Harry. Ben, je passais pas loin du Ministère et je me suis dit, « pourquoi ne pas inviter Harry à déjeuner ce midi ? ». Alors me voilà !

- T'as bien fait ! Je suis à toi dans une minute.

L'auror disparut dans son bureau et en ressortit avec une veste puis les deux amis s'en allèrent. Ils se rendirent dans le même restaurant côté Moldu qu'Harry affectionnait et s'installèrent. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du _bon vieux temps_, de leur boulot, mais n'abordèrent ni l'un ni l'autre les cas Malefoy ou Ginny. Ron espérait que son ami fasse le premier pas, mais il en fut pour ses frais et se dit qu'il aurait peut-être plus de chance ce week-end. Après tout, Hermione serait là elle aussi… Ils repartirent chacun de leur côté avec un sentiment d'inachevé.

Le reste de la semaine passa lentement pour tous les protagonistes, empêtrés qu'ils étaient dans leurs problèmes. Drago et Astoria avaient beaucoup parlé, mais n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé de solution satisfaisante. Le blond ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa famille (même si sa femme se disait prête à s'effacer), pour l'amour d'Harry, mais savait également qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. C'était la quadrature du cercle. Harry se torturait de même, même s'il se sentait prêt, lui, à abandonner sa femme mais pas ses enfants.

Blaise Zabini reparu au milieu de cet imbroglio comme un chien dans un jeu de quille. Il débarqua, comme à son habitude, à l'improviste, chez son ami avec l'intention de le faire sortir un peu, mais il avait beau être superficiel, il n'en était pas moins intelligent, aussi remarqua-t-il immédiatement la tension qui régnait au manoir. Astoria et Drago l'invitèrent à rester quelques jours, comme toujours. Après le souper, le blond et lui se retirèrent dans le fumoir pour discuter. Cette pièce, relativement petite, très chaleureuse, était meublée de profonds fauteuils de cuir fauve, les murs en lambris de hauteur, étaient décorés de tableaux représentant des scènes de chasses. Ils prirent place dans des sièges se faisant face, un elfe vint leur apporter un whisky pur feu de trente ans d'âge qu'ils dégustèrent en paix durant une dizaine de minutes.

- Dit voir Drago, que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demanda l'invité, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Pardon ? Feignit le blond.

Blaise soupira.

- Taratata… pas avec moi veux-tu.

- Ok, concéda Drago, il y a eu un peu de grabuge ces derniers temps, à cause de l'affaire des potions frelatées, tu en as entendu parler ?

- Vaguement… mais en quoi es-tu concerné ?

- J'ai été dénoncé… et Potter est venu fouiller le manoir.

- Quoi ? Potter !

- Et oui.

- Alors ?

- Alors rien ! Je n'ai rien à voir là dedans !

- Evidemment, ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

Drago plongea son regard dans le liquide ambré avant d'en boire une gorgée. Blaise avait été le seul à deviner son attirance pour le Survivant et c'était par hasard trouvé là peu après qu'il ait revu ses souvenirs. Même s'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, il était suffisamment fin pour en déduire par lui-même une partie.

- Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Et bien, il n'a rien contre moi.

- Drago… on se connaît depuis combien de temps nous deux ? Presque trente ans ? Depuis notre entrée à Poudlard. On ne s'est pas apprécié immédiatement, mais on a fini par s'apprivoiser en 4ème année. C'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais été des confidents, c'est pas notre genre, mais parfois, on a besoin de parler, de se faire aider. Quand ma mère est morte, tu as été là pour moi, et je veux l'être pour toi aussi.

Blaise se tut les yeux fixés sur le blond qui redressa la tête et lui sourit.

- C'est une drôle d'histoire tu sais, mais peut-être y verras-tu plus clair que moi. Ca devient une habitude de raconter ma vie !

- Comment ça, je ne suis pas le seul dans la confidence ? Répliqua le noir feignant l'outrage.

Drago soupira exagérément, entrant dans son jeu, après tout, au point où il en était...

- Et non ! Je suis en passe d'écrire mes mémoires pour la Gazette…

- Alors dit-moi, je te dirais si ça en vaut la peine, répliqua l'invité en se penchant vers son ami, à la manière d'un confesseur.

Drago raconta une fois encore à un Blaise qui n'en crût pas ses oreilles.

- Eh ben dit donc… t'y es pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère !

- On peut dire ça comme ça. En attendant, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Tu l'aimes tant que cela ?

- Ca parait dur à croire, mais oui. Ca te choque ? Demanda Drago, hésitant.

Blaise réfléchit un moment en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, tu sais qu'il m'en faut beaucoup… pourtant, il y a bien une chose qui me chiffonne là dedans.

- Quoi donc ?

- Drago, tu es hétéro, non ?

- Euh, oui…

- Et Potter est un mec.

- Oui…

- Alors il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

- Tu penses à quoi ? Une malédiction, un sort, une potion ?

- J'en sais rien, mais ça y ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Avoue tout de même que c'est bizarre.

- Hum… tu crois ? Bon, si c'est le cas, on peut éliminer la potion d'office, l'oubliette et la légilimencie ne marchent pas dessus. J'ai quand même du mal à y croire… qui aurait eu intérêt à nous faire ça ? C'est insensé !

- Tu n'as pas tord… mais en temps de guerre, tous les coups sont permis… c'était peut-être un plan de voldy ou des Mangemorts pour déstabiliser Potter et sa bande.

- Tu vas un peu loin là, non ? Franchement ! Tu vois Voldemort monter un truc pareil ? Moi pas, il était cinglé, mais il y a des limites.

- Ouais, bon, ça peu paraître tiré par les cheveux, j'm'emballe par moment ! Rigola Blaise, mais quand même, tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que c'est bizarre.

- Et, pourquoi moi, en plus ? Théo aurait mieux convenu, il était gay lui.

- J'en sais rien, mais il faudrait creuser un peu.

- Laisse tomber, je suis certain que ça ne mènera à rien. Allons nous coucher au lieu de dire des conneries.

- Eh, c'est pas des conneries ! En plus, j'ai pas assez picolé et il n'est pas tard, t'as pas envie de sortir faire un tour ?

- Pas ce soir, j'ai pas la tête à ça.

- Ok, j'y vais seul alors… lâcheur !

- A demain Blaise et merci d'être là.

Les deux hommes se firent l'accolade et se quittèrent dans l'entrée. Drago était heureux de la visite de son ami, il était un des rares à lui remonter le moral quoiqu'il arrive. Cependant, son étrange lubie le tracassait. Il ne s'était jamais interrogé là-dessus avant, ses sentiments pour Harry étaient nés naturellement de son point de vue et avaient grandis petit à petit, qu'il soit un garçon l'avait freiné et l'avait poussé à cette extrémité qui leur avait fait tant de mal… c'était illogique. Tout ceci pourrait-il n'être qu'une illusion ? Non, il refusait de le croire, il ne pouvait pas avoir souffert toutes ces années pour une illusion. Il était sûr de ses sentiments, ils étaient sincères, pas provoqués par il ne savait quel subterfuge. D'un autre côté, cela aurait était bien pratique que ce fût le cas, Potter et lui n'auraient eu qu'à ce faire désenvoutés et le tour aurait été joué… mais Drago n'y croyait vraiment pas.

Samedi matin, Narcissa revint, elle, d'un séjour au Mexique avec sa sœur Andromeda avec laquelle elle avait repris contact après la guerre, elles s'étaient retrouvé et réappris à se connaître. Depuis, elles parcouraient le monde ensemble. L'ainée ne posa pas et regagna sa maison, elle avait hâte de voir son petit fils, Teddy et de dire bonjour à Harry.

- Mère ! Quelle bonne surprise.

- Drago, comment vas-tu mon chéri ?

La mère et le fils s'étreignirent, heureux de ses retrouvailles. Celles-ci, cependant, étaient loin d'être fortuites, car Astoria avait averti sa belle-mère par hibou des derniers évènements.

- J'ai appris pour Potter, lâcha un peu abruptement Narcissa.

- Déjà, fit Drago avec une grimace.

- Ma bru est une femme formidable…

- Je le sais, répondit le blond en se rembrunissant.

- Nous devons discuter, je me rafraichis et je te retrouve dans le salon bleu.

- Bien Mère, à tout de suite.

Dès que Narcissa eu tourné le dos, Drago souffla et grommela entre ses dents « Encore parler… j'ai jamais autant parlé de toute ma vie ! ». Au moins, ça l'empêchait de se morfondre.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Drago tomba sur Blaise en rejoignant le salon, celui-ci étant au courant, l'accompagna. Narcissa, resplendissante malgré ses presque septante ans (70 ans) arriva quelques minutes après.

- Oh Blaise, tu es là ! Toujours aussi séduisant…

- Bonjour Narcissa, je vous retourne le compliment, c'est un plaisir de vous voir, répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur en baisant galamment la main de la blonde.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami et sa mère s'amusaient au jeu de la séduction à chaque fois. Au début, Drago l'avait mal pris, mais c'était vite rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux. Sa mère était toujours fidèle à son mari emprisonné et son fils l'admirait pour cela.

- Bien, fit Narcissa en s'asseyant, tu sembles être au courant, Blaise, alors venons en au fait.

Elle se tourna vers son fils.

- Drago, sais-tu ce que tu veux faire ?

- Pas encore Mère.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Avant tout, je me dois de mettre certaines choses au point, car bien que ta femme soit déterminée à t'aider, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler Narcissa ?

- Du mariage de Drago et Astoria. Vous semblez tous avoir oublié que le divorce n'existe pas chez les sorciers.

- Aïe ! C'est vrai qu'à force de vivre avec des Moldus… grimaça Blaise.

- Jouer _double jeu_ n'est envisageable pour aucun des deux, j'en suis sûre, continua-t-elle.

Elle fixa presque sévèrement son fils qui hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment, comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Il n'y a donc pas 50 solutions, la répudiation n'est pas d'actualité et aucun des deux n'envisage d'attaquer l'autre pour infidélité, alors à moins que Drago ou Astoria se retrouve en prison à vie ou ne meurt…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, déprima le blond, on arrête les frais, j'en ai assez.

- On trouvera une solution, Drago, ne désespère pas, tenta de le rassurer le noir.

- Et Harry, demanda Narcissa, qu'en dit-il ?

Drago soupira, la tristesse voilant ses yeux.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé, mais je crois qu'il m'en veut et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, jetant un regard en coin à Blaise.

- Alors tu as abandonné cette idée farfelue que je sois envouté ?

- Quoi ? Répliqua le noir, mais pas du tout !

Narcissa les regarda tour à tour, interdite.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Du fait que Blaise pense que toute cette histoire avec Potter n'a rien de naturel car nous ne pouvons pas, objectivement, être amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Et pour quelle raison ? S'étonna la blonde.

Blaise lui exposa alors sa théorie qu'elle écouta attentivement. Un léger sourire planait sur ses lèvres.

- Ton idée n'est pas stupide Blaise, mais je crois que tu as oublié une autre possibilité…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent interrogatifs, puis se tournèrent vers Narcissa.

- Quelle est-elle Mère ?

- Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, mais je pourrais faire en sorte de vérifier mes soupçons. Pour cela, il faudrait la présence de M. Potter.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? S'exclama Blaise, impatient.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! On ne va pas le déranger maintenant.

- Je suis d'accord avec mon fils, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver la formule qu'il me faut, je ne m'en suis servi qu'une seule fois et je devais avoir vingt cinq ans !

- Ce soir ? Demanda alors Blaise qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

- Peut-être, confirma Narcissa.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amis échafauder leurs hypothèses.

.

°oOo°

.

L'ambiance au Terrier était comme d'habitude, chaleureuse et décontractée. Harry était reconnaissant à Ron de les avoir invités, cela lui évitait de passer le week-end seul avec sa femme. Il avait honte de lui, mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait mettre un terme à ce mariage qu'il ne supportait plus. Il ne rêvait plus que de Malefoy, il avait besoin de lui, toute sa personne n'aspirait qu'à cela : être avec lui et ne plus jamais le lâcher. C'était terriblement déstabilisant pour lui et il lui avait fallut un certain courage pour l'admettre, même s'il avait encore du mal à pleinement l'accepter. Il se débattait seul avec ce « problème », il avait besoin d'aide, mais hésitait à se confier à son ami de toujours qui était _aussi_ le frère de sa femme. Pourtant, il lui fallait un regard extérieur qui lui permette de mettre de l'ordre dans tout cela, comme vingt quatre ans auparavant…

- Harry ! Tu rêves ?

Ron venait de le tirer de ses pensées.

- Oui, excuse moi… tu disais ?

- On se fait un petit match de Quidditch ? Toi, moi et George contre Ginny, Hermione et Angelina, filles contre garçons, on va les rétamer !

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme du roux, qui, bien qu'il n'ait effectué que deux saisons en tant que professionnel, restait toujours passionné par ce sport.

- Ok… mais ne sous-estime pas l'adversaire, Ginny et Angelina sont redoutables et Mione sait se servir de sa tête, même si elle a des difficultés à tenir sur un balai.

Les filles ne firent, malheureusement pour elles, pas le poids face à trois hommes déterminés malgré l'engagement de la rousse, la brune accusant un _léger_ embonpoint qui prétéritait ses performances... quant à Hermione, n'en parlons même pas. Après une bonne douche, ils restèrent dans la maison qui avait été reconstruite et ne ressemblait plus à l'ancienne, tant elle paraissait solide et stable. Ron en profita pour attirer Harry vers un coin plus calme. A peine installés, il attaqua.

- Harry, j'attendais que tu viennes me voir, car apparemment, tu as des problèmes de… couple, mais comme tu ne bouges pas, j'me lance.

Le brun se raidit en entendant ces mots. Ron le remarqua, mais continua néanmoins.

- Je suis le frère de Ginny, c'est un fait, mais tu es mon ami, et je peux faire la part des choses tu sais. Elle a parlé avec Hermione et on s'inquiète pour vous.

Harry se détendit un peu et sourit faiblement. Peut-être était-ce le moment de tout déballer, il en avait vraiment besoin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Satisfait de son inspection, il commença.

- Tu as raison Ron, j'ai un problème et Ginny n'y est pour rien, même si elle est directement concernée… voilà, il y un peu plus d'une semaine, quand je suis allé faire la perquisition chez Malefoy…

Il raconta tout, ça lui faisait du bien de dire tout haut les derniers évènements qui avaient bouleversés sa vie, il remettait de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ron l'écouta et fut on ne peut plus surpris par ce que son ami lui apprit, il essaya de ne pas l'interrompre car il voyait que ça ne venait pas si facilement, malgré son envie et les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres. Finalement, Harry se tut et Ron souffla, un peu sonné, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça !

- Mazette… c'est dingue…

- J'te le fais pas dire… marmonna Harry anxieux.

- Alors comme ça, Malefoy et toi… c'était du sérieux… Faut bien dire, qu'avec Mione, ça nous avait paru bizarre que tu renonces si facilement et que t'en parles plus du jour au lendemain. Du coup, on n'a rien dit non plus. Merde ! L'_oubliette_… il a dû bien la réussir parce qu'elle a super bien marché.

Il garda le silence quelques secondes, réfléchissant, un pli barrant son front.

- Mais, si… t'aimes la fouine, tu devrais être gay, non ? Alors pourquoi avoir choisi ma sœur ?

- C'est marrant, j'me suis fait la même réflexion, mais là, tu vois, je ne comprends pas non plus. Je ne suis pas gay. Y'a qu'avec lui que… enfin tu vois. Et… euh, ça ne te poses pas de problème ?

- Ben, c'est vrai que c'est surprenant. Ouais. Bizarre, même... bon, c'est pas une surprise non plus, hein ! Mais Malefoy ! Faudrait en parler à Mione. Cette situation me dit quelque chose pourtant… Mouais, c'est un sacré problème quand même.

Ron parlait comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute, ce qui amusa son ami malgré la situation.

- Je sais. Surtout pour Ginny et les enfants, renchérit Harry.

- Pour Malefoy aussi. Je ne crois pas que tu réalises bien que vous êtes dans la mouise de dragon jusqu'au cou.

- Faut pas exagérer non plus… on ne sera pas les premiers à divorcer, ni les derniers.

- Euh, Harry… comment te dire ça ?

Ron hésita un instant avant de se dire que la vérité, même brutale, était préférable.

- Hum, le divorce n'existe pas chez les sorciers.

- Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ! Neville l'a bien fait !

- Hélas non, y'a des dispositions en cas d'infertilité, comme pour Luna ou d'infidélité, mais sinon…

Harry était atterré. Il ne pouvait même pas divorcer ? Il sentit comme une chape de plomb le recouvrir, il allait devoir rester marié à Ginny. Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble… il suffoquait. Ron commença à se faire du souci quand il vit la tête que faisait son ami.

- Harry, eh ! Respire mon pote !

Il le secoua pour le faire réagir, le brun le regarda complètement amorphe, il était KO debout. C'en était trop pour lui, son cœur semblait être comprimé dans un étau à la perspective de devoir renoncer. Soudain, un hibou entra dans la pièce et se posa sur la tablette près de lui. Il hulula en le fixant pour qu'il prenne le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa patte et qu'il lui tendait. Mécaniquement, il saisit le papier, mais ne le consulta pas. Ron lui prit des mains, l'ouvrit et le lut. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

- Harry, c'est de Malefoy, il veut te voir ce soir pour vérifier une chose avec sa mère.

- Hein ? Répondit un Harry hébété.

- Malefoy te donne rendez-vous ce soir vers 22h00 chez lui, répéta le rouquin.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le brun qui sortait de sa transe.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! T'as qu'à lui demander, le volatile est toujours là.

Il attrapa la missive et s'aperçu que le papier à en-tête comportait un numéro de téléphone. Il saisit son portable et le composa. On lui répondit au bout de six sonneries.

- Malefoy, fit la voix de Drago.

- Euh, Malefoy, c'est Potter.

- …

- T'es toujours là ?

- Oui, excuse moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ton appel.

- C'est rien. J'ai reçu ton message, tu me veux quoi, au juste.

- Rien de bien méchant. Mère veut tester une théorie sur nous et pour cela tu dois être présent, alors si cela ne te dérange pas…

- Une théorie ? Quelle théorie ?

- En fait, je n'en sais rien, elle n'a rien voulu nous dire.

- …Nous ?

- Ah, oui, euh, Blaise est au courant et Astoria aussi, répondit Drago un peu gêné.

- Ok… ça ne t'embête pas si j'amène Hermione et Ron, plus on est de fous… tu connais la suite.

La voix d'Harry était un peu sourde, trahissant son énervement.

- Bon. Écoute-moi bien Potter : Astoria est ma femme, et je lui dois bien ça, quant à Blaise, il a le don pour arriver au mauvais moment, et puis c'est mon meilleur ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie d'ailleurs ! Répliqua-t-il irrité lui aussi.

Ron prit le téléphone des mains d'Harry en voyant la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Ca va Malefoy, on y sera à ton rendez-vous, à tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il raccrocha et rendit le portable à son ami qui le regardait médusé.

- Ron !

- Ben quoi ? On met Hermione au courant, on y va tous les trois, comme au bon vieux temps et on voit ce que Madame Malefoy veut. On en saura peut-être un peu plus comme ça.

Harry sourit et sentit monter en lui une émotion qui lui aurait presque fait venir les larmes aux yeux. Décidément il était vraiment stupide de ne pas faire confiance à ses amis, ils étaient même plus que cela à ses yeux, plus qu'une famille, ils étaient comme une partie de lui-même.

- Merci Ron, répondit-il la voix rauque.

- Reste là, je vais chercher Mione, on lui explique et on y va, répliqua le roux en lui donnant une bourrade sur l'épaule.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Ron disparut quelques minutes et reparut avec sa femme qu'ils briefèrent sur la situation. Celle-ci montra le même étonnement que son mari et approuva sa décision de se rendre au manoir, ce qu'ils firent après avoir pris la peine d'honorer le dîner préparé par Molly. Ils furent introduit par un elfe dans le petit salon d'apparat aux boiseries dorées et crème, meublé en style Louis XV. Narcissa s'avança vers eux en souriant.

- Soyez les bienvenus au manoir.

- Merci Madame Malefoy, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, répondit Harry, un peu raide.

- Je vous en prie, prenez place, ajouta leur hôtesse.

Après les salutations d'usage, tous se retrouvèrent assis avec une tasse de thé ou un verre de whisky pur feu en main. Narcissa se leva et se plaça devant la petite assemblée.

- Bien, commença-t-elle, puisque nous sommes tous réunis ici pour la même raison, je ne perdrais donc pas de temps en explications inutiles. La plupart d'entre vous se pose des questions sur le lien qui unit mon fils et Monsieur Potter, le trouvant pour le moins, étrange. Plusieurs hypothèses s'offrent à nous : nous pouvons d'ores et déjà écarter celle d'un philtre d'amour quel qu'il soit, et les sortilèges sont à mon avis, bien que je ne sois pas une spécialiste, à oublier également, car leurs effets n'auraient pas permis à Drago de jeter l'oubliette… il ne reste plus qu'une seule possibilité si on s'en tient au _surnaturel_ et je m'étonne que personne ici n'y ai pensé.

Le groupe était suspendu aux lèvres de la maitresse de maison. Celle-ci continua.

- Aussi, je me propose ce soir de vérifier cette dernière.

Elle se tourna vers Drago puis vers Harry.

- Etes vous d'accord de vous prêter à ce test ?

Drago hocha positivement la tête, il avait toute confiance en sa mère. Harry, quant à lui, hésitait, mais elle ne lui ferait surement aucun mal, aussi il accepta également.

- Bien. Pourriez-vous vous lever et vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, s'il vous plait ?

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Cette proximité les troublait, ils devaient réprimer leur désir d'être encore plus proche, beaucoup plus proche…

- Parfait. Je vais prononcer l'incantation, ne bougez pas.

Elle leva sa baguette et commença :

- _Revela nectunt vos ostendat animum ostendunt_.

Des fils rouges se matérialisèrent entre Drago et Harry, il s'en créait sans cesse, puis une aura jaune éclatante les engloba, faisant plisser les yeux des spectateurs ébahis.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ron s'écria en sautant sur ses pieds :

- Je sais, je savais que j'avais déjà vu ça quelque part ! Putain les mecs, vous êtes des âmes sœurs !

Tout le monde fixait le roux l'air surpris.

- 10 points pour Gryffondors, railla Blaise.

Narcissa darda sur le noir un regard de la même couleur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas trouvé qu'il faut te moquer ! Fit-elle d'un ton de reproche. Mais c'est exact Monsieur Weasley, vous avez tout à fait raison, bravo.

- Merci Madame, mais je n'ai aucun mérite, j'ai parmi mes ancêtres un phénomène similaire… fit Ron, un peu gêné en se rasseyant.

Harry et Drago se fixaient le cœur battant. Des âmes sœurs, voilà l'explication à cette attirance défiant toute logique ! Sans qu'ils s'en soient aperçus, leurs mains s'étaient liées… ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre, mais ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, un destin pouvait-il être plus cruel ?

-_Finite_, murmura Narcissa, faisant ainsi cesser les manifestations rendant visibles leur état.

Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle était attristée d'avoir raison, cette âme coupée en deux ne pourrait pas se réunir sur cette terre et condamnait ses porteurs à une vie incomplète, insatisfaisante. Son cœur de mère saignait pour son fils.

- Que va-t-il se passer Mère ? Demanda Astoria, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser éloignés l'un de l'autre, ce serait trop barbare, n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune solution ?

Narcissa sourit à sa belle-fille qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus, celle-ci n'hésiterait pas à se sacrifier pour le bonheur de son mari, quitte à en souffrir elle-même : elle était devenue une digne représentante des Malefoy.

- J'en ai bien peur hélas… soupira-t-elle.

Un silence accablé régna plusieurs minutes dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le brise.

- J'ai peu être une solution… mais je vous le dis tout de suite elle est bancale et assez amorale…

- Dites toujours, on verra bien. Dit Narcissa qui regardait son fils et Harry assis l'un contre l'autre, plongés dans une espèce d'état second.

- …Eh bien, étant donné les dispositions sur les conditions de rupture du contrat de mariage telles qu'elles sont aujourd'hui, il n'y a que… la mort ou la disparition d'un des conjoints qui conviendrait.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Ron et Astoria.

- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir Granger, fit Blaise pensif. En fait, il suffirait de les faire passer pour morts ou disparus assez longtemps pour le mariage soit dissout…

- Tout à fait Zabini, et pour ta gouverne, c'est Weasley maintenant, rajouta Hermione. Actuellement, il faut cinq ans sans aucune nouvelle pour qu'un mariage soit rompu, c'est long, mais faisable.

Un sourire calculateur se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois bien que je tiens là mon prochain cheval de bataille, déclara-t-elle, l'introduction du divorce chez les sorciers. Ca ne devrait pas être plus difficile à faire accepter que la libéralisation des elfes de maison, qu'en dites-vous ?

Tous la regardaient effarés. D'accord son idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais tout de même.

- Euh, disparaître, c'est pas un peu radical ? Demanda Harry revenu de sa torpeur, ça risque de blesser pas mal de monde.

Il tourna son regard vers Astoria qui se tordait les mains discrètement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, assena Drago, as-tu pensé aux enfants ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous deviez le faire, j'ai seulement énoncé une possibilité _bancale_ et _amorale_, rappela l'avocate.

- Tu dois le faire Drago, intervint Astoria, je survivrais et Scorpius aussi, vous ne serez pas réellement morts, vous pourrez réapparaitre une fois le contrat rompu, ce n'est pas définitif… ce sera certainement difficile, je ne le nierais pas, mais c'est l'unique chance que vous avez, ne la gâchez pas.

Le blond était ému par les paroles de sa femme, elle était merveilleuse, comment pourrait-il ne pas l'aimer ? Il tendit la main vers elle, elle la saisit et s'assit aux côtés de son époux qui la serra contre lui.

- Astoria, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi Drago, répondit celle-ci, et je ne veux pas te voir souffrir encore, ce serait au-dessus de mes forces, te savoir heureux me suffira.

En voyant l'intimité qui liait ce couple, Harry pensa à sa propre relation avec Ginny. Bien sûr qu'elle était importante pour lui, mais ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas résisté au retour de sa mémoire, aussi n'éprouvait-il pas les mêmes réticences que Drago, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, évidemment, mais il ne pourrait plus vivre avec elle, elle resterait une amie, la mère de ses enfants, rien de plus.

- Je suis d'accord avec le principe, déclara finalement Harry qui se tourna vers Ron, je sais que ce sera dur pour Ginny, mais ce sera mieux pour elle aussi, je suis désolé Ron, je ne voulais pas ça…

- T'en fait pas mon pote, je sais bien que t'y es pour rien. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il faut lui dire la vérité ou pas, tu connais ma sœur aussi bien que moi, elle risque de ne rien écouter, de péter un câble et de tout foutre en l'air pour le regretter après…

Harry soupira.

-Et les enfants ? Si Ginny n'est pas au courant, eux ne le seront pas non plus… ils sont si jeunes encore, ils ont besoin de moi et moi d'eux…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de prendre une décision ce soir, tempéra Narcissa qui n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée. Rentrez tous chez vous et réfléchissez-y.

- Madame Malefoy à raison, ajouta Hermione, il s'est passé trop de choses aujourd'hui pour qu'on y voit assez clair, ce serait bien le diable qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait une idée constructive pour les aider.

Les trois ex-Gryffondors prirent congés et rentrèrent silencieusement au Terrier. Ils étaient chacun en proie à une profonde réflexion qui s'avéra stérile au vue de la fraîcheur des révélations. Ils furent accueillis par une Ginny furieuse et blessée d'avoir été mise, une fois encore, à l'écart. Elle foudroya du regard son frère et son amie qui se sentirent terriblement mal à l'aise, puis elle se tourna vers son mari et demanda d'une voix acide :

- Tu comptes venir de coucher ?

- J'arrive dans une minute, répondit Harry, je te rejoins.

Elle disparut dans les escaliers, faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriphes, montrant ainsi son mécontentement.

Le trio se regarda en faisant la grimace, ils n'étaient pas fiers d'eux, mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? Le brun fit un sourire crispé et suivit sa femme. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient, il la vit assise sur le lit dans une posture raide.

- Ginny…

- Tient Harry ! Tu te rappelles que j'existe ? Ironisa-t-elle. Où étiez-vous passé tous les trois encore ? Toujours à faire vos cachoteries, j'en ai marre moi !

Elle s'était levée et le fixait, les prunelles vacillantes.

- C'est vrai quoi, tu passes plus de temps à bosser ou avec des amis ! Et moi là dedans, hein ? Je suis sensée faire quoi ? T'attendre bien gentiment sans poser de questions ?

- Ginny… répéta Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ou ne fais pas pour que tu ne me vois plus ? Tu peux m'expliquer, je ne te comprends plus…

Les larmes menaçaient à présent de couler et la rousse papillonna des yeux pour les en empêcher. Elle renifla. Harry avança sa main vers elle, mais elle la repoussa.

- Non. C'est trop facile, je veux des explications. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

- Non ! Pas du tout, comment peux-tu imaginer ça ? S'exclama-t-il avec une horrible sensation au creux de l'estomac.

- J'en sais rien… je suis fatiguée… je préférerais dormir je crois, seule. Vas-t'en s'il te plait.

Le brun baissa les yeux et sortit de la chambre sans un mot. Il referma la porte et s'y adossa, les jambes en coton. Il entendit alors des sanglots à travers le battant de bois et la culpabilité le saisit à la gorge. Il finit par descendre et trouva Hermione encore au salon. Elle comprit sans qu'il ait à lui dire la situation. Elle tapota le canapé à côté d'elle et Harry s'y assit. Elle aussi se sentait mal et culpabilisait, même si elle savait à présent que le couple de ses amis ne pouvait être sauvé. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans bouger ni parler.

- Je sais plus ce que je dois faire Mione, j'suis paumé.

La voix étouffée d'Harry rompit le silence.

Un soupir lui répondit.

- Ca ne peut pas durer, de toute façon. Malefoy ou pas, tu ne l'aimes plus, ce que tu ressens n'est que de l'amitié ou au pire de la pitié.

Hermione déglutit et se laissa tomber sur le dossier, le visage vers le plafond.

- Il faut que tu partes Harry. Même sans Malefoy, Ginny souffre trop de cette situation. Tu ne sais pas faire semblant…

- Comment font les autres dans ce genre de situations tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils s'adaptent je suppose. C'est pas vraiment nouveau.

- C'est de l'hypocrisie pure et simple !

- Ouais, mais tu sais, jusqu'à la révolution française, le divorce n'existait pas en Europe, en Angleterre, cela coûtait si cher de le faire que seuls les très riches, sous certaines conditions, pouvaient se le permettre, la réforme de 1949 à permis un assouplissement avec l'assistance judiciaire (nda : là, je n'ai rien inventé) et les sorciers anglais ont gardé des habitudes plutôt anciennes…

- C'est l'avocate qui parle là… dit le brun un peu désabusé.

- Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour changer ça, mais pour toi, c'est trop tôt ou tard, c'est selon. Ce qui t'arrive est dur et merveilleux à la fois, fit pensivement Hermione. Des âmes sœurs, c'est tellement magnifique… tu crois que je pourrais demander sa formule à Madame Malefoy ? J'aimerais vérifier un truc.

Il se tourna vers son amie et sourit.

- T'aimerais savoir si toi et Ron… ?

La brune rougit un peu et acquiesça.

- Pourquoi pas, tu peux toujours essayer. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas tu sais, que vous en soyez.

Hermione sourit à son tour et se redressa en s'étirant.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Ron, je suis sûre qu'il m'attend. Bonne nuit Harry.

Elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et un petit signe de la main en partant.

- Bonne nuit Mione.

Harry la regarda monter les marches. Il avait envie d'hurler. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Malefoy et laissé cette satanée pensine ! Il avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait, qu'il perdrait tout. Il n'était pas un pleurnichard, loin de là, mais ce soir, sa gorge était serrée, son nez le piquait et ses paupières closes finirent par déborder malgré lui.

Epuisé, il s'endormit sur le canapé et c'est là que le trouva sa belle-mère quand elle descendit le lendemain matin pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

.

°oOo°

.

Après ce qui c'était passé au Terrier, Harry et Ginny décidèrent de faire chambre à part. L'humeur d'Harry était massacrante et ses aurors ne le reconnurent pas, tous se demandaient où était passé leur chef bien-aimé… Ginny s'était réfugié dans le mutisme et passait à présent plus de temps avec Luna au journal, s'occupant de la nouvelle rubrique _people_ en plus du sport. Elle en voulait à son mari pour sa lâcheté, en plus il se comportait comme si c'était _lui_ la victime dans tout ça ! Vraiment, elle en avait ras-le-bol. Sa mère s'était voulue rassurante, lui assurant que c'était normal d'avoir des crises de temps en temps, mais que cela s'arrangerait. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, ça n'avait rien de passager, ça couvait depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : crouler sous les occupations et surtout ne plus penser à son mariage qui coulait, c'était trop dur et les larmes n'étaient jamais loin dans ce cas et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait se donner en spectacle et alimenter les rubriques à scandales des feuilles de choux concurrentes.

Drago reçut une lettre d'Hermione l'informant de la situation et le pressant de bien réfléchir à son propre cas, car celui d'Harry était d'ores et déjà scellé. L'ex-Serpentard était tiraillé entre cet amour improbable pour Harry et son dévouement pour sa famille. Les Malefoy, quoi que puisse en penser les gens extérieurs, étaient d'une fidélité sans faille pour les leurs, la famille (au sens élargi), comptait plus que tout pour eux et ils étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices pour la protéger. Drago incluait Harry dans celle-ci à présent, aussi le choix s'avérait-il cornélien. Pourtant, dans son cœur le choix était fait depuis longtemps… _pouvait_-il aller à son encontre, le _voulait_-il ? Leurs âmes étaient liées, deux morceaux d'une même entité qui ne demandaient qu'à être enfin réunis.

Drago se redressa brusquement, il en avait marre de courber l'échine, de vivre selon des principes d'un autre âge ! Il avait envie d'exister par lui-même, de ne pas être qu'un Malefoy gardien d'un temple en ruine… qu'Harry et lui soient enfin ensemble. La société sorcière britannique c'était assouplie en vingt ans et les homosexuels n'étaient plus tout à fait considérés comme des parias, surtout depuis que Seamus Finnigan, héros de guerre et décoré pour ses faits d'armes, avait publiquement fait un _coming-out_ qui avait eu un retentissement énorme. De plus, l'après-guerre avait vu se développer des habitudes Moldues et une plus grande tolérance, voire permissivité. On avait surtout voulu remiser au placard certains aprioris qui avaient fait le lit de l'idéologie de Voldemort et des sang-purs qui s'étaient fait tout petit depuis.

Il ne voulait plus souffrir, Astoria le soutenait, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Scorpius… s'il partait, il quitterait un enfant et retrouverait un homme. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, disparaître encore, comme un lâche, il n'était plus un adolescent perdu au milieu d'intérêts divergents. Pourquoi se cacher ? Il ne devait plus avoir peur, il pouvait s'assumer à présent, il se fichait de ce que pourrait penser les autres ! Si Harry était d'accord, ils aideraient même Hermione à introduire le divorce chez les sorciers, ils s'afficheraient et feraient front commun, leur amour serait assez fort, il le savait maintenant. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su à l'époque… Il se secoua, il était trop tard pour les regrets, il fallait aller de l'avant, ça ne serait pas facile, mais il se sentait animé d'une énergie nouvelle, prêt à abattre des montagnes. Pour Harry. Oui, il ferait ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y a plus de vingt ans, se battre pour lui. Il rit, exalté par cette perspective.

Il attrapa un parchemin et donna un rendez-vous à Hermione le lendemain pour en discuter avec elle.

L'avocate lui sauta au cou quand il lui fit part de sa résolution, elle avait espéré cette réaction d'Harry, mais était encore plus heureuse que cela vienne de Malefoy. Elle lui conseilla d'en parler au brun le plus rapidement possible, aussi décida-t-il d'aller l'attendre au Ministère pendant que la brune restait avec Astoria, les deux femmes avaient décidé de s'occuper de Ginny.

.

°oOo°

.

Son cœur battait un peu trop fort, il se sentait comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous. Quand il aperçu Harry sortant de l'ascenseur, il eu envie de courir se jeter dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, ce qu'il ne fit pas, bien évidemment. Il se contenta d'interpeller le directeur à la mine renfrognée qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Jonathan, qui le suivait, constata le changement d'attitude de son patron et quand il vit qui en était responsable, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Le brun l'abandonna sans même un au revoir, ce qui le vexa un peu.

- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

- Je suis passé te prendre.

Le double sens de la réponse donna chaud à Harry.

- Je dois te parler, en accord avec Hermione, ajouta-t-il narquois.

- Très bien, je te suis, répondit-il en lui lançant un coup d'œil torve.

Ils empruntèrent les cheminettes et débarquèrent au manoir désert. Drago conduisit Harry dans un petit salon très clair donnant sur le jardin. Ils s'installèrent, l'ex-Gryffondor avait les yeux rivé sur la magnifique vue sur les parterres de fleurs du jardin à l'anglaise qui s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Les tâches de couleurs vives ou pastel, les différences de niveaux, de types de végétations, faisaient de ce fouillis apparent une œuvre très équilibrée digne des impressionnistes. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand Malefoy prit la parole.

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est superbe… je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse y avoir un aussi beau jardin ici.

- Merci, mais c'est grâce à Astoria, ma Mère avait commencé quelque chose il y a des années, mais elle n'a jamais eu la main verte. Nous avons un remarquable jardin d'hiver également.

Un silence pensif se fit. Le regard perdu dans la végétation, Harry reprit.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, Astoria, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. Enormément.

- Alors ?

Drago regarda Harry perplexe.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu vas à nouveau nous sacrifier… c'est ce que tu veux me dire, non ? dit le brun, amer.

Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais Drago l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main.

- Attend ! Je n'entends sacrifier personne… et surtout pas nous…

Le cœur d'Harry se remit à battre et la boule sans sa gorge disparut.

- …mais je ne veux pas de la solution d'Hermione.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Demanda l'auror, surpris.

- Je ne vais tout de même pas l'appeler _Madame_ Weasley comme sa belle-mère ! Et puis, je n'ai rien contre elle.

Harry fit une moue dubitative.

- C'est vrai ! A Poudlard, elle m'énervait à avoir réponse à tout, j'étais jaloux parce qu'elle squattait la première place que j'aurais dû occuper, je m'en fichais qu'elle soit née Moldu, ça, c'est mon père que ça hérissait. Mais si on en revenait à nos scrouts…

Le brun secoua la tête d'un air attendri, vaguement moqueur.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Bien. Je disais donc que je ne veux pas disparaître ou faire semblant d'être mort pour que nous soyons libérés de nos engagements. Nous sommes des adultes à présent, je pense qu'il est temps, pour moi en tout cas, d'assumer. Je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur…

Drago tournait le dos à Harry, debout devant une des portes fenêtres. Le brun se leva et vint se placer derrière lui. Il enlaça sa taille et posa sa joue sur une épaule. Le blond sursauta légèrement puis se détendit.

- Je veux pouvoir m'afficher avec toi au grand jour, reprit-il doucement. Ce ne sera pas facile, ça va choquer beaucoup de monde…

Il se retourna face à Harry et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- …mais je t'aime.

Le brun ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes. Des milliers de frissons les parcoururent, le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, leurs langues se retrouvant avec bonheur. Les mains de Drago descendirent sur la poitrine d'Harry, il avait hâte de pouvoir à nouveau toucher ce corps fait pour lui et qui lui avait tant manqué. L'ex-Gryffondor s'écarta un peu, rompant le baiser et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, murmura :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis il embrassa encore et encore son blond, c'était comme si son corps se réveillait d'un long sommeil, il brulait de sentir sa peau sur la sienne, ses mains, sa bouche... ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons de chemise de Drago. Haletant, celui-ci le repoussa doucement.

- Attends… il y a encore des choses à régler avant… ta femme…

Harry soupira, le souffle court. Ginny ! Encore elle… mais il avait raison, il devait la voir et lui expliquer, elle n'était pour rien là dedans, il avait mal géré le problème. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur.

- Ok.

- Hermione et Astoria sont allé la voir pour préparer le terrain, ajouta le blond.

- Holà ! C'est courageux de leur part !

- Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ?

- Peur ? De quoi ? De Ginny ?

Drago inspira.

- Non. Je veux dire, nous sommes peut-être des âmes sœurs, mais aussi des « étrangers » l'un pour l'autre, nous ne nous connaissons plus, pour autant que ce fût le cas…

Harry comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Et alors ? Nous apprendrons…

Il le prit dans ses bras.

- …nous avons toute la vie maintenant.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son optimisme. Mais il avait raison, ils apprendraient.

**FIN**


	3. Epilogue

******Cet épilogue a été inspiré par la chanson Les vieux de Jacques Brel**

******Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont suivis cette série des Priapismus ! Une grosse bise à vous, de ma part et de Bérénice. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

**.**

- Papy !

Une tornade blonde, haute comme trois pommes, percuta son grand-père à toute vitesse.

- He bien ! Doucement jeune homme !

- Léo ! Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Comment vas-tu papa ?

Scorpius se baissa pour faire la bise à son père, cloué sur un fauteuil roulant à la suite d'une mauvaise chute. Le petit blond était déjà reparti.

- Ca peut aller, grogna Drago, mais ces foutues infirmières ne me laissent pas en paix !

Le fils eut un sourire entendu, son père était de plus en plus râleur avec l'âge, ce qui n'était pas peu dire…

- Et ta femme ? Où est-elle, je ne la vois pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant derrière son fils.

- Oh, elle n'a pas pu venir à cause du bébé qui fait des siennes. L'obstétrimage lui a ordonné de se reposer. Mais elle ne t'a pas oublié, tient, voilà _tes_ pâtes de fruits.

Les yeux de Drago brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant.

- Cache les malheureux ! Si quelqu'un les vois, ils vont tous en vouloir et j'en n'aurais plus !

- Papa… il y en a bien assez !

- On voit que tu ne les connais pas, ces morfales ! Surtout Weasley, c'est le pire !

Le jeune blond soupira, décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Depuis qu'ils avaient dû, Harry et lui, emménager à « La grotte aux fées », maison de retraite médicalisée où vivaient déjà les Weasley, à cause de l'Alzheimer d'Hermione, il ne ratait aucune occasion de critiquer le roux, devenu sourd comme un pot, qui avait accompagné sa femme.

- Au fait, où est Harry ?

- Oh, encore en train de roupiller devant la télé !

Il sentit une angoisse dans la voix ronchonne.

- Il va bien ? Tu sembles inquiet.

- Oui, oui… c'est juste que… il a tout le temps envie de dormir, il ne s'occupe même plus de moi !

- Ah…

L'histoire d'amour entre son père et le Survivant avait fait des remous sans précédents dans la société sorcière. S'il était admis, du bout des lèvres, que deux hommes puissent s'aimer, par contre, que des mariages soient brisés publiquement à cause de cela, passa nettement moins bien, surtout celui du Sauveur pour un Malefoy. Ils avaient dû se battre contre vents et marées pour faire accepter leur relation.

La femme d'Harry, avait eu énormément de mal à admettre qu'il la quitte pour un homme et pas n'importe lequel en plus ! Elle avait rué dans les brancards, monté ses enfants contre eux avant de se faire prendre en main par Blaise Zabini qui avait accepté une chronique mensuelle dans le Chicaneur à la demande (innocente ?) de son éditrice Luna. Celui-ci réussit le tour de force de la calmer et finit même par l'épouser plusieurs années après, une fois que le divorce fut légalisé par le Magenmagot. Hermione les avait eus à l'usure.

Les enfants du couple souffrirent beaucoup des réflexions mal intentionnées de leurs camarades d'école d'abord puis des adultes, aussi eurent-ils des difficultés à pardonner à leurs pères ce qu'ils vivaient comme une trahison ignominieuse. Puis ils avaient grandis, aimé à leur tour, vécu des déceptions, pour finalement comprendre que l'amour, le vrai, ne se commande pas et mérite tous les sacrifices. Alors ils avaient, l'un après l'autre, reprit contact avec leur père respectif, même Ginny, bien des années plus tard, pardonna à Harry et se réconcilia avec lui.

Scorpius avait été le moins virulent à leur égard grâce à sa mère qui avait tout fait pour qu'il comprenne. Malgré tout, il la voyait souffrir et cela lui faisait mal. Il s'était un temps brouillé avec Albus qui était son ami avant que plusieurs mois plus tard, ils décident que cela ne concernaient que leurs parents et pas leur amitié.

Le deuxième garçon Potter qui était très proche de son père supporta très mal la situation, déchiré dans son amour et sa loyauté envers ses deux géniteurs et grâce à cette amitié, il ne coupa pas complètements les ponts. Il fut durant quelques temps perturbé dans ses préférences remises en question par cette relation hors-norme, mais une fois l'adolescence passée, il se stabilisa.

James et Lilly, plus proches de leur mère, leur en voulut énormément, la plus jeune fut la dernière à pardonner.

Cette blessure infligée par ses enfants, fut terriblement difficile à supporter pour Harry et ne se referma jamais complètement.

Léo arriva en courant, tenant par la main un petite rousse tout sourire.

- Papa ! Y'a Babeth !

Scorpius sourit avant de dire, faussement sévère :

- Non Léo… _Babeth est ici_ pas _y'a Babeth_, enfin !

Le petit garçon pinça les lèvres, vexé de s'être fait reprendre devant son amie, mais répéta :

- Regarde papa, Babeth est ici.

Le père se retint de rire devant la mine sérieuse de son petit bout et fit la bise à la demoiselle.

- Bonjour Babeth, ta maman est là ? Demanda-t-il à la jeune rouquine.

- Oui, elle est avec mamie dans sa chambre, mais papy joue dans l'autre salon avec papa.

Rose venait très régulièrement voir ses parents et s'inquiétait de l'état de sa mère dont les facultés intellectuelles baissaient. C'était un crève-cœur de voir cette femme autrefois si brillante oublier ses propres enfants. Elle faisait l'objet d'une surveillance accrue depuis sa fugue du mois passé.

- Encore en train de jouer aux échecs ! Cracha Drago, il ne sait faire que ça ! Ca et bâfrer.

- Papa ! Pas devant la petite ! Chuchota Scorpius en se penchant sur son père.

- Humpf…

- Je vais les saluer, je reviens.

Babeth se donna comme mission de lui montrer le chemin.

- Mouaif. Fait comme tu veux ! Grogna l'ex-Serpentard. Vient, fit-il à son petit fils, on va chercher Harry.

Le gamin prit sa main parcheminée et s'assit sur ses genoux osseux avant de crier : « Hue ! », ce qui le fit rire sous cape.

- Tient, je te laisse conduire, mais pas d'accident, hein !

Un grand sourire accueillit ces paroles. La petite main s'empara du joystick et manœuvra maladroitement jusqu'à la salle de télévision. Soudain, Drago émit un gémissement sourd qui fit sursauter l'enfant.

- Papy ? Fit-il en se tournant. Ca va papy ? Demanda-t-il encore en descendant du fauteuil.

La main droite du vieil homme était resserrée sur sa poitrine, l'inquiétude crispait son visage blême, pourtant il continua son chemin.

Effrayé, le petit se précipita à la recherche de son père.

- Harry… dit d'une voix étranglée Drago en arrivant à côté du brun.

Il prit son bras qui tomba, inerte, le long de l'accoudoir. La douleur dans sa poitrine devenait insupportable, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Harry immobile dans ce siège, le regard fixe et sans vie. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux pas encore froids de son amour défunt et posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, lâcha son dernier soupir, son cœur lâchant à son tour.

**FIN**


End file.
